Darkness
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: It's a vampire fic. A vampire love story between Serena and Rei
1. Default Chapter

Arthur: So here's another ficcy I wrote for ya!!! It kind of came off the top of my head and I decided to write it down. So I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Well except for the people I make up!!!  
  
One lone figure stood quietly on top of an office building. She was hidden by the darkness and the shadows of the night. You could see her white pointy fangs flash before the girl liked her lips in hunger. She stared down at her prey who was a young male in about his early twenties.  
  
The figure had been watchting him since he walked out of an house from a party he had attended. The male had blone hair with his bangs flipped up. He wore a white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket over it. He had on blue jeans and a pair of Rebok sneakers.  
  
The girl had watched and followed the man from the house to an alleyway. The girl looked around to make sure no one was around before she jumped off of the building. She landed on the floor without a sound behind the young man.  
  
She walked up behind the young man and grabbed him tightly. The young man let out a startled yelp and tried to escape. The young women held him with a strength that no human could comprehend.  
  
She bent the man back and sunk her teeth into the guy's neck. Her eyes turned from a hungry green to a silver color with a tint of blue. The man screamed and hollered as his blood was slowly being taken from him.  
  
Nobody could hear the man as his screams died down to nothingness. The man layed limply in the girls arms as she continued to suck out his blood. The man's blue eyes rolled to the back of his head until his eye lids closed.  
  
When the man was sucked dried the girl licked up the dripping blood from the man's neck and then licked her own lips. She lightly laid the man down and walked out of the alleyway as if nothing happened.  
  
The girl licked her lips again as she stepped under the street lights. The young girl looked to be about 16 with long silver hair which was up in a high ponytail. She had silver eyes with a tint of blue to them. She had on a visor cap which was worn backwards.  
  
The girl wore a black tube top with a black silky button up shirt. The first two buttons of the shirts were left undone and the rest of the buttons were done up only to were her stomach would show. She had on black leather pants that hung to her hips and legs lightly. She also had on black leather boots to complete her outfit.  
  
She walked down the street to find her black motoercycle she parked off in the distance. As she continued her walked she smiled at some of the people whole still hung around on the streets, bewildered as to what had happened only moments ago.  
  
'What fools they are.', thought the girl as she kept her pace. 'These humans don't know that there's danger lurking in every corner.' As soon as she made it to her black motorcycle she climbed on and took off down the street.  
  
She watched as lights buzzed by until she made it to her apartment that she shared with her older twin brothers their girlfriends and her girlfriend. She parked her bike in the parking lot and made her way to the stairs.  
  
Soon she made it to her door and took out her keys. She unlocked the door and walked in. She relocked the door and saw her brother Jet and his girlfriend Lita in the den in front of the Television. They had the fire going in the fire place as they cuddled up on the couch.  
  
They both turned around when they heard the door close. The two smiled at girl as she returned the smile. The girl walked her way through the hall and creaked opened her other brother's bedroom door. She saw her brother Tray sleeping with arms wrapped around his girlfriend Mina.  
  
She closed the door quietly and made her way towards her bedroom. She opened up the door to see her girlfriend sleeping on their large bed. The girl smiled and made her way towards her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black sports shorts and a black tank top.  
  
She made her way towards the bed where her lover Rei slept. The girl crawled on the bed as she saw Rei shift and turn towards her. Her lover opened up her violet eyes and smiled up at her. Rei pulled the girl down into her arms.  
  
"So Serena, how was your hunt." asked Rei.  
  
"It was delicious", replied Serena as she kissed her lover and curled up in her arms.  
  
Arthur: So people how was that!!! Was that good or not? Do ya'll think I should continue? If I should then puh-leaze give me some ideas!!!!!!!! So R & R ME!!!!!!!! 


	2. Prolouge

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews people!!!!! Well here's the story, I hope you Enjoy!!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon Characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
Today was the beginning of all the pain. The horrors and death that me and brothers had to live through. My name is Serena Moon, as my brothers are Jet and Tray Moon. I was six years old at the time as my brothers were 7, and yes people they are twins.  
  
It was a Saturday evening when we were on our way home from a picnic. It was so much fun! You know, we aren't your average family. We never was. You see my father is a vampire as my mother is a mortal or shall I say human.  
  
My brothers and I are half vampire and half human. So we are very different form any of the normal vampires. But first off let's get one thing straight. 1) Holy water and crosses don't affect us! I even were a cross to prove my point. 2) We are can be in daylight. and 3) All vampires are not bad.  
  
You see in the daylight we look normal. We eat normal foods and drink normal things. My brothers and I go to school as my dad goes to work and my mother stays home to clean and cook. But at night were are diffferent.  
  
We are like all the other vampires. My daddy goes out for his 'hunts'. At the time my brothers and I didn't know what that meant. My mom gave us blood, but it wasn't human blood. It was actually pig's blood. We grew up on it so it didn't taste all that bad. A little bitter, but sugar fixed that right up.  
  
My brothers and I weren't allowed to drink from humans. My mother didn't want us to kill humans in order for us to eat. I can see why, since she was a human. My dad never drank the pig's blood. My mother tried to get him on it but he didn't like it since he grew up on human blood.  
  
Anyway, I was holding my daddy's hand when we were on our walk home when we saw a couple of people coming towards us. It wasn't anything unusual to me. We see people every day. But one of the men came up to my father with a wooden stick. Another guy grabbed my mother from behind and held her tightly.  
  
I looked on in confusion as did my brothers. My brothers who were next to me grabbed me and pulled me to the side when the man who had the stick punched my father in the face. We watched in horror as we saw the man bring the stick down to his heart. My father turned into a pile of ashes as I heard my mother scream.  
  
Me and my brothers didn't shed one tear. We were taught that crying was a weakness in our trainings with our father. My attention turned from the dust to my mother when she screamed for us to run. My brothers dragged me along in their run and told me not to look back.  
  
I let a sign of weakness show when I let a tear drop. I heard my mother scream in pain as she was killed. I couldn't believe my parents were dead. I swore to myself that I will avenge their deaths and and make them suffer. This was far from over.  
  
Soon we made it to our house but there were people surrounding it. We past by like we never saw the place in our entire lives. We ran from the horrors, our home, and from our once loved lives. We made it to an alleyway and prepared ourselves to sleep their. I sat in the middle of my brothers as they held me tightly. I soon fell aslepp along with Jet and Tray.  
  
****************  
  
We stayed in that place for three days. My brothers would take turns in going out and stealing food for me and themselves. But I wasn't hungry for normal food as was they. We were hungry for blood. When ever we were hungry for blood, our eyes would turn a rich green color. And when we were starving for it our eyes would turn an eerie blood red.  
  
Our eyes was just about that color of the red. And when our eyes were that color our fangs would automatically reveal itself. I felt like I was going to lose my mind if I didn't have some blood.  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw someone coming down the alley. It was some girl who looked like she was paranoid. She kept looking behind her as if she was being followed. I was getting some strange vibes on attacking her. But that was against my teachings.  
  
Suddenly I saw a dark shadowy figure jump off of a bulding and lightly touch the ground with out a sound. He walked up behind the girl and grabbed her. The girl shrieked in terror as the man held her tightly. I hugged my brother Jet tightly as I watched what happened to the girl.  
  
I was surprised when I saw the man bring out his fangs and pierce it into the lady's neck. The girl screamed out in pain which soon died down to nothing. The man dropped the women and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. He turned towards us and advanced his way over.  
  
I shrinked down into my brother's arms as I felt him shake with fear. I felt my other brother Tray wrap his arms around me for protection. The man walked up to us and looked down apon us. He smiled down at as which wasn't comforting at all. It only made up shrink back in fear even more.  
  
He silently brought out his hand and made a 'come here' gesture. He sighed in frustration when we didn't move an inch.  
  
" Will you three please come here, I'm not going to hurt you.", he said in a calm voice. I looked at my brothers and reached out for his hand. There was something about him I could trust. I didn't listen to my brothers cry of protests either.  
  
When I held his hand he didn't do anything. Soon my brothers joined in. He told us to follow him and we did as we were told. Soon we met up with a couple of people. They were both girls. One had aqua colored hair and matching eyes. The other girl had sandy blonde hair cut shortly like a boy's. She also had light green eyes.  
  
The aqua haired girl smiled down at us as they other girl glared. The three people began talkig quietly as we continued our walk. Soon we made it to a truck and he told us to climb in. Me and my brothers were weary at first but than we climbed in.  
  
I had some trouble getting in the truck but then the girl that glare at us pick me up and place me in the truck. Once we were seated, all of us just sat quietly throughout the whole ride.  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end for now!! Puh-leaze R & R ME !!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 1

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews! So here's another chapter of DARKNESS  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
The aqua haired girl smiled down at us as the other girl glared. The three people began talking quietly as we continued our walk. Soon we made it to a truck and he told us to climb in. Me and my brothers were weary at first but than we climbed in.  
  
I had some trouble getting in the truck but then the girl that glared at us picked me up and placed me in the truck. Once we were seated, all of us just sat quietly throughout the whole ride.  
  
I was really fidgetty during the ride, I was so hungry. I looked at my brothers who were sitting behind me. They looked as though they were in the same state as me, but were in more control of themselves. I turned herself myself around and began looking over the appearance of the three adults.  
  
The one to my left that had the aqua hair and matching eyes. Her hair was wavy and the length was up to her shoulders. She wore a black shirt with a black trenchcoat over it. When she stood up the length was a little past her knees. She had on tight black leather pants with black leather boots.  
  
I looked to my right at the women with short sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a black tanktop with a black button up shirt over it. The buttons were all open and she had on blackish blue jeans. She also wore all black nikes.  
  
I then looked to the front were the man sat as he drove the truck. He had white long hair and a tight blackish purple muscle shirt. He also had on baggy leather type pants and black boots. 'Wow these people really like dark colors', I thought.  
  
I turned my attention back to Michelle who was now staring at me. I smiled slightly at her as my fangs hung out into view.  
  
"So kid, what your name.", asked the nice lady.  
  
"My name is Serena. What's yours?", I asked. The women smiled back before replying.  
  
"My name is Michelle, The one to your right is Amara and the one up front is Artemis.", replied Michelle.  
  
"Are they your brothers?", asked Michelle. I looked back at my brothers and found them asleep. I looked back at Michelle and nodded my head yes.  
  
"The one with black hair is Jet and the one with goldish colored hair is Tray", I replied.  
  
"Where are your parents?", Amara suddenly asked. I looked up at her and then my eyes went blank in remeberance.  
  
"They're dead. People with pointy sticks stabbed my daddy. And I don't know what happened to mommy because she told me and my brothers to run so we didn't have to watch.",said Serena with a sudden hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"But I will avenge their deaths. Maybe not now or tomorrow, but someday I will make them feel my wrath.", said Serena with venom edging in her voice. Artemis looked through the review mirror of the truck in surprise. He never expected her to say something like that.  
  
When he first layed eyes on those three kids he felt that their was somethng special about them, especially the girl. Amara and Michelle looked down at the little girl in shock and respect. At that point they knew that there was something different about her.  
  
Serena began looking down at my hands which were shaking uncontrollably. She never felt this hungry before and it felt like she was going to explode. She felt something warm on my hands and she looked down. It was another pair of hands. Serena looked up to see the the warm eyes of Michelle looking at her.  
  
"I know your hungry. Well get you something to eat, okay.", she said with a smile. I beamed up at her with a smile at the mention of food.  
  
"Were gonna get some pigs blood?", I asked. The aqua haired girl's smile slowly faded as she looked at me in confusion.  
  
"Pigs blood?", she asked. I nodded my head which made my hair bounce slightly.  
  
"Yeah of course. My mommy made pigs for us to eat. But know she can't make it for us anymore", I said with my eyes showing my sadness.  
  
"You drink pigs blood, that's just wrong.", exclaimed Artemis with disgust showing on his face.  
  
"You mean, that you three have never drank human blood, ever.", asked Amara with a bewildered look in her eyes.  
  
"My mommy won't let us drink human blood. Maybe it's because she's human, but we've been drinking pigs blood since we were born.", said Serena  
  
"Well that's gonna change. Your with us know and we have to teach you somethings to survive as a vampire.", said Artemis.  
  
"And we got to get you out of those clothes.", said Amara while making a disgusted look at my pink flower dress. I nodded my head as we pulled into some kind of underground layer. Amara shook Jet and Tray awake as we began to make our way out of the car.  
  
Michelle picked me up and carried me inside as Amara picked up Jet and Artemis picked up Tray. When we were inside we saw vampires all over the place. Me and my brother's had never seen another vampire before except for dad, so it was a huge shock to us. We were shocked when we saw Artemis, but hundreds of vampires in one place. That's just to much to handle.  
  
We were brought into a room and were put on a bed. Artemis, Michelle and Amara left to bring us some things. I looked at my brother's who were a sleep again, and I followed suit. I layed down and closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.  
  
Arthur: Well that's the end of that Chapter. Rei may not be introduced for a while. I'm not sure yet. Please Review and tell me what ya think. Oh, and thanks for the reviews and e-mails I got for this story. ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 2

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews, emails and ideas!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
We were brought into a room and were put on a bed. Artemis, Michelle and Amara left to bring us some things. I looked at my brother's who were a sleep again, and I followed suit. I layed down and closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.  
  
Serena was awakened when she heard the door being opened. Serena looked around to see Artemis, Amara, Michelle and some other chick. Artemis had his arm wrapped tightly around the women's waist who had long darkish purple hair held up in a bun. She had blue eyes and was wearing a short black skirt and a black tube top.  
  
I looked to my brother's who had shifted awake. The adults looked towards us and before coming over. The lady told us that her name was Luna and that she had some things for us. The first thing I saw was the blood in a see through water bottle. I leaped a Luna who had it in her hand and I snatched the bottle from her hand.  
  
I guzzled down half the bottle before I paused to breathe. Everyone was staring at me as I sat apon Luna's chest. The women pushed me off and gave a bottle to Jet and Tray. I got up off of the floor and made my way to the bed where my brothers sat.  
  
I slowly took another sip and actually tasted the blood. I took the bottle away from my lips and made a slight face.  
  
"This isn't pig's blood", I said as I took another gulp.  
  
"That's because it's human blood.", said Artemis. Well I didn't care. Just as long I got some blood I was happy. After we were done, my brothers went into a seperate rooms with Artemis as I was left with all of the women. They escorted me to the bathroom and made me strip down to nothing. They put me into the tub with bubbles and scrubbed me down. My skin started turning red from the constant scrubbing and soon the women started doing my hair.  
  
Amara scooped up my dress and and dress shoes and happily tossed them into the garbage. Luna and Michelle wrapped me up in a big towel and brought me back into the bedroom. The brought out some clothes and set them down to the side of me.  
  
As soon as they were done dressing me I had my hair up in a ponytail with bangs brushing over my eyes. I had on a black t-shirt with black jeans and black sneakers. Soon my brothers came in looking refreshed. Jet had his black hair spiked up and had on a black Jersey shirt. He also had on dark blue jeans and and black Lugz boots. Tray had his goldish colored hair spiked up also and wore a black muscle shirt with black jeans. He also had on dark gray Timberlin boots.  
  
A little girl who looked my age bounced into the room and clung onto Artemis's arm. She had grayish colored long hair laying out freely and wore a brown shirt and black jeans. Artemis picked her up as the girl gave him a hug. I assumed that, that was his and Luna's daughter because she had their facial looks.  
  
"Diana, this is Serena, Jet and Tray. They are going to be with us for know on", said Artemis as he pointed us out individually. She smiled and said hi and we returned the favor. Diana ran out of the room and went somewhere down the hall.  
  
"Alright", said Artemis. "Serena your going to stay with Michelle and Amara and the boys are going with me and Luna. You will be going through some intense training to learn how to be strong and how to protect yourselves."  
  
"You three won't be seeing each other for awhile so say your goodbyes now.", said Luna. My brothers came up to me and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek before they had to leave. I felt like crying because the only family I had left was leaving me for God only knows how long.  
  
Amara came up behind me and picked me up. I burried my face into the crook of her neck and let the tears flow down my face unconsciously. She rubbed my back as Michelle lifted my face and wiped away the tears.  
  
"You'll see them again, so be strong okay.", said Michelle. I nodded my head as we all walked out of the room. We came to a large door and Michelle knocked lightly on it. There was a soft reply of come in before we entered.  
  
When we entered the room we saw two raven haired girls with them both of them having amethyst colored eyes. One looked around 6 or 7 and the other looked to be 4. The younger one ran up to Michelle shouting Michelle-mamma as the other stayed on the bed staring at me.  
  
Michelle smiled at the girl and picked her up. The little girl giggled before she gave Michelle a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The little girl greeted her Amara-papa as I stared at the girl on the bed. I could see all the horror and pain in her eyes that she tries to shield from the world.  
  
We continued our little staring contest until Amara cleared her throat. We both looked up at Amara before the woman began speaking.  
  
"So, Rei your not going to come over here and greet us like your sister.", said Amara with a fiend hurt expression. The girl named Rei smiled slightly before she came over and hugged Amara tightly and then Michelle.  
  
"Okay girls. This is Serena and she's going to be staying with us okay. Oh, and Rei you better be nice or else.", said Michelle as she began staring at Rei. Rei gave a sly smirk before she nodded her head yes.  
  
"Serena this is Rei and Hotaru. You'll be sharing this room with them okay.", said Amara. I nodded my head yes before Amara set me back down on the ground.  
  
"If you need us, our room is across the hall.", said Michelle. I said "okay" before the two women began to leave.  
  
"Oh yeah, you three better go to sleep because we waking up early to begin our training.", said Amara before she walked out of the room and went to her's and Michelle's room. Serena turned away from the door and walked towards the empty bed that wasn't in use.  
  
I walked over to it and pulled the blankets and sheets back. I sat down on the bed and began taking off my new shoes and set them beside my bed. I felt as if I was being stared at, so I looked up to see Rei and Hotaru staring at me.  
  
I smiled at both of them and I got a smile from Hotaru and a glare from Rei. I gulped slightly at the look before I turned to Hotaru. Hotaru slightly hit Rei on the arm before the girl walked over to me and sat on the bed.  
  
"So how come your here?", asked the little girl. I looked at her and than sighed.  
  
"My parents were killed a couple of days ago. Artemis found me and my brothers inn an alleyway and brought us here.", said Hotaru. Hotaru held a sad look in her eyes as she stared up at Serena.  
  
"Our parents died and so did our grandpa....", started Hotaru.  
  
"Hotaru shut up. You don't go around and tell people our business", growled Rei at her little sister. Hotaru snapped her mouth shut and walked over to her bed. The little girl climbed into her bed and turned so she didn't have to look at her big sister. Hotaru's shoulders began to tremble as she tried not to cry.  
  
"You didn't have to yell at her.", I said to Rei as I looked at the distraut girl in her bed.  
  
"Shutup!", yelled Rei.  
  
"No I won't shutup. You got an attitude problem", I growled though clenched teeth. Rei growled back before we heard a bang on the door.  
  
You guy's better shut your mouths and go to sleep!!", yelled Amara angrily.  
  
Rei and I glared at each other one more time before we climbed in the our beds. I turned to my side and we all fell asleep.  
  
Arthur: I hoped you liked. I have no idea what Diana looks like in her human form and I don't know what Luna's eye color are. I decided to put in Rei after all. So now are you happy EPM !!!!!!!! Can ya please Review and tell me what you think. ^_~ 


	5. Chapter 3

Arthur: A New Chapter!! Thanks for the reviews and e-mails people. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
Amara and Michelle walked into the three little vampires room to see them all asleep. Rei was in the middle as Hotaru and Serena were at Rei's left and right. Michelle went to Hotaru since she was the closest and shook the little girl awake. Hotaru opened up her sleepy purple eyes to be met with aqua colored ones.  
  
Amara made her way to Rei and shook her awake. Rei grumpily opened her eyes and saw Amara. She slightly glared up at the woman for disturbing her sleep. Amara chuckled softly at the usual routine and turned to Serena.  
  
The young girl was tossing , turning and mumbling incoherent words in her sleep. Amara walked over to the distraut girl who had tears running down her flushed and sweaty face. Amara grabbed onto Serena's arms which were swinging about wildly. Rei looked at Serena as was Michelle who was know holding a wide awake Hotaru.  
  
Amara began to shake Serena as the girl's movments became more violent.  
  
"Rei, go get me some water.", replied Amara. Rei got off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. She picked up a cup that was on counter and filled it up. Rei came back in the room and handed the to Amara. Rei stood next to Amara as she began to pour the water on Serena's face.  
  
Everything went still and quiet as Serena laid there panting slightly. Slowly her eye's opened and she looked around in confusion. 'Why is everyone looking at me?' thought Serena as she looked around at everyone. Amara cautiously let go Serena's hand and took a step back.  
  
"Are you okay?",asked Michelle from across the room. Serena sat up and nodded her head.  
  
"Okay, you guys get dressed. We'll be outside waiting for you.", replied Amara.  
  
"Serena your clothes are in the draw by the table.", said Michelle as she placed Hotaru on the bed. The two women left the room silently and closed the door behind them. Hotaru and Rei turned their gazes from the door to Serena.  
  
"What was all that about?", asked Rei snottily.  
  
"Yeah, you were going crazing and talking and crying in your sleep.", exclaimed Hotaru. Serena put a hand to her cheek and indeed felt the tears on her face.  
  
"It was a nightmare that I don't want to talk about.", said Serena as she walked over to her dresser. Serena opened up the dressers and pulled out a pair of black sweat pants, black tank top, underware and socks. Serena turned around and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Rei saw Serena about to go into the bathroom and put up a sly smile. She picked up her clothes and rushed past Serena into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Serena stepped back in surprise and growled and clenched her teeth shut in frustration.  
  
"This girl is impossible.", yelled Serena. Hotaru looked up at Serena and then at the door where her sister had ran into. Hotaru then shook her head in sympathy for Serena.  
  
"You know, she wasn't always like that.", said Hotaru. Serena turned from the door to Hotaru.  
  
"What?", asked Serena.  
  
"I said that she wasn't alwas like that.", said Hotaru. Serena walked away from the door and sat on Hotaru's bed.  
  
"What happened to the both of you?", asked Serena.  
  
"Well it was about a couple a months ago. Our family was having a cookout. It was in the evening and it was just us, mom, dad, and grandpa Hino. We were having a real good time. It was getting late out and we all went inside to watch tv. Suddenly a couple of guys broke into our house and started shouting at my parents and grandpa. Grandpa told Rei and I to go upstairs for a little while.", said Hotaru. Hotaru sighed as her voice began to crack and the tears began to well up in her eyes. Serena sat quietly and listened intently to the little girl.  
  
"Rei and I went upstairs, but not all the way. We sat on the stairs to see what was going on. One of the men with black ebony hair grabbed grandpa as another with blonde hair started to push daddy around. I saw mom try to help daddy, but was being held back by another guy. Then the one with the blonde hair took a pointy stick and stabbed it into daddy's heart and the one with the black ebony hair did the same to grandpa. We watched as they were both turned to dust.", Hotaru paused as she choked on a sob and wiped away her tears. Rei sat on the bathroom floor listening intently to the conversation. She too had tears making trails down her face.  
  
"The two guys laughed as we dared to look at mom. Mom looked at us and screamed for us to leave, but we were to scared to move. We watched as a man brought down a stick into mommy's chest. She mouthed that she loved us before she was turned into dust. The men turned to us and smiled before they started walking to us. Rei grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs. We went into Rei's room, locked the door and opened up the window. The men burst through the door and began running towards us. Rei and I opened up the window and we both jumped out. We ran away and soon were found by Amara and Michelle.", finished Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru cried out openly as her body racked with sobs. She missed her family so much. Serena immediatley went to the crying girl and hugged her tightly. She rocked Hotaru and rubbed her back until she calmed down. Hotaru sniffled a couple of times before she smiled up at Serena.  
  
"Thanks.", said Hotaru.  
  
"For what?", asked Serena.  
  
"For being my shoulder to cry on.", said Hotaru before she went to gather her clothes. Serena smiled and then turned towards the bathoom door. Rei sat on the other side and cried. She hadn't cried on the fateful day and know she couldn't hold back anymore.  
  
Rei moved away from the door and curled up into a ball underneathe the bathroom sink. Serena got up and walked towards the door and turned towards Hotaru who was dressed and ready.  
  
"Your not going to take a bath?", asked Serena. Hotaru shook her head 'no'.  
  
"I took a bath last night. Plus I'll take a bath after our training is over.", said Hotaru as she walked out of the room.  
  
Serena's attention turned from Hotaru closing the bedroom door to the bathroom door. She walked towards the door and heard a slight weeping sound. Serena opened up the door cautiously and looked aroud while calling Rei's name. Serena saw the raven haired girl with her face in her lap and body shaking harshly.  
  
Serena walked up to Rei and wrapped her arms around the girl. Rei began struggling which caused Serena's hold to get tighter. Soon Rei stopped struggling and rested languidly against Serena's warm embrace. Rei took in the serene warmth and comfort from Serena's embrace.  
  
Serena brushed her fingers through Rei's hair and slightly rocked the girl back and forth like she did to Hotaru earlier. Serena finally sat down and brought Rei into her lap to get more comfortable. Serena began whispering words of comfort to Rei and rubbed Rei's back to stop the girl from shaking.  
  
*****************  
  
Hotaru walked out of the bedroom and saw Amara and Michelle. She walked up to the two waomen who were talking quietly amungst themselves. They turned towards her at hearing her footsteps.  
  
"Where's Serena and Rei?", asked Michelle.  
  
"Still in the room.", said Hotaru. Amara sighed and began walking to the girls bedroom.  
  
"I'll go check on them.", said Amara as she walked into the room. Amara walked in the room and saw neither of the girls. Amara called out their names, but got no reply. Amara looked at the bathroom door and advanced towards it. Once near the door she slightly cracked it opened. She saw Rei being held by Serena crying. Amara decided not to bother them and walked out of the room.  
  
"So, what are they doing?", asked Michelle.  
  
"It's nothing. Let's go on without them.", said Amara. Michelle raised her an eyebrow questioningly, but decided not to ask. She watched as Amara picked up Hotaru and walked away. Michelle sighed slightly before following her lover's footsteps.  
  
******************  
  
Rei's crying went down to mere sniffles and felt comfortable in Serena's arms. Serena still spoke in whispers to Rei and absent mindedly stroked Rei's hair. Rei looked up at Serena who had her eye's closed with her face burried in her hair.  
  
"Serena",whispered Rei.  
  
"Hmm", murmured Serena.  
  
"I apologies.", said Rei.  
  
"For what?", asked Serena.  
  
"For the way I treated you. It was disrespectful and I apologies.", said Rei.  
  
"You don't have to, but I'll accept it none the less", replied Serena. "But only under one condition." Rei raised and eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Which is ?" asked Rei.  
  
"That we'll be the best of friends and always be there for each other.", said Serena.  
  
"Fine by me.", said Rei as she stood from Serena's arms. She slightly shivered from the lack of warmth.  
  
"Come on Serena, we have to get ready.", said Rei. Serena slightly groaned before she got up.  
  
"Coming.", said Serena.  
  
Arthur: I hoped you Enjoyed the chapter and don't forget that Serena and Rei are still 6 people. Anyway please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 4

Arthur: Sorry for the little wait on this chapter. Kind of had a bit of writter's block. Well anyway here's another chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena sighed and looked at Rei's retreating back. She really wanted to stay in that position with Rei. But NOOO!! She had to go and train. Serena stood to her feet and walked into the bedroom. She picked up her clothes from the floor and looked up to see Rei already dressed to go. Serena quickly dressed and followed Rei out the door.  
  
The two girls talked animately until they reached the huge double doors of the training room. Rei opened the door and walked inside to see Hotaru in a hand to hand combat with Michelle. Amara was sitting in a chair watching.  
  
Amara turned around apon hearing the door shut. She saw Rei and Serena and told them that their breakfast was on the table. The two girls rushed over and saw two water bottles. They smiled at eachother, took the bottles and gulped down the red and warm liquid hungrily.  
  
Serena wiped her lips with the back of her hand and walked over to see a closer inspection of the fight. Hotaru was doing really well for someone who was 4 years old. Serena knew how to fight since she had been training with her father and brothers.  
  
Serena stood on the right side of Amara as Rei walked over to the left side of the older woman. The three vampires watched the battle which soon ended with Hotaru's body colliding against the floor.  
  
The little girl fell to the floor with a soft thump. Hotaru raised herself into a sitting position and rubbed her left cheek as to where she had been punched. Michelle walked over and put forth a hand for the 4 year old to take.  
  
Hotaru grabbed the hand and let Michelle pull her to her feet. Michelle patted the child on the back and said, "good job". Rei and Amara went into a quick hand to hand battle which Rei had lost like her sister had.  
  
"Serena I want to fight you.", said Amara. Amara motioned Serena over to the mat and Serena followed. They both crouched down into a fighting stance. Michelle sat where Amara had and held Hotaru on her lap. Rei leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest. Rei fixed her eyes on the oncoming fight, curious in seeing how well Serena can fight.  
  
Amara lashed out first with an onslaught of punches and kicks. Serena blocked all of them with ease and brought some punches in herself. Amara took a step back in surprise before snapping out of her reverie to block a kick to the face.  
  
Blows apon blows were thrown into the rumble as Michelle and the two ravened haired sisters watched in awe. Serena back flipped her way to Amara and jumped up to do a round house kick to the woman's head.  
  
Amara grabbed Serena's leg and spun her around and let her go. Serena flew into the air and crashed onto the floor with a painful thud. Amara stood up straight with her breathing slightly uneven.  
  
Serena layed on the floor for a minute slightly panting. That toss that she was dealt really hurt. She felt the left side of her ribs as pain shot threw her body rapidly. She let out a little whimper before she looked up at Rei.  
  
Rei looked down apon her with worry evident in her eye's. Her eye's slightly widened and Serena flipped over to be met by Amara's foot come plummeting down onto her sore ribs. Serena cryed out in pain as Amara kept on beating on her merciously.  
  
Serena didn't understand why nobody was helping her. Serena felt herself getting angry and felt her eye beam a blackish red color unnoticed by everyone except Rei. Rei straightened up and began to fear for Amara. She could feel strange vibes coming from Serena know.  
  
"Amara-papa stop!", yelled Rei. Amara stopped her blows and looked to Rei in confusion. Michelle looked at Rei and then at Serena. Her eyes widened at the girls eyes and turned to Amara.  
  
"Amara!! Get away from her now.", yelled Michelle. Amara looked down at Serena and saw the look in the girl's eyes. It was the scariest thing Amara had ever seen and she began to fear for her life.  
  
'Maybe I went a little to far.', thought Amara as she backed away from the girl  
  
Serena was taken over by anger as her focus was aimed at Amara. She growled and gave a sickening smirk which revealed her now fully exposed fangs. Serena walked casually towards Amara cracking her knuckles along the way.  
  
Amara kept walking back as Serena kept on moving forward. Serena stopped her walk and then lunged at Amara unexpectedly. Amara taken by surprise and didn't have time to block. Serena's raised a fist and swung full force and it collided with Amara's face.  
  
Amara flew back and hit the floor with a sickening thud. Amara raised herself unsteadily to her feet to be struck down again. Serena was completely lost in her anger and one and only thought was to kill Amara. Serena gave a little smile that sent shivers up everyone's spines.  
  
She went up to Amara went who was on the ground and attacked the woman. Michelle and the two girls watched on in horror as Amara layed helplessly on the floor, crying out in pain. Michelle couldn't take it anymore and rushed in to help her lover.  
  
Michelle stealthly came up behind Serena and kicked the back of Serena's head. Serena flew across the room and lay on the floor motionless. Michelle bent down and looked over her lover who was in a bloody heap.  
  
Hotaru ran over to see if her Amara-papa was okay as Rei stood in place watching Serena intently. The silver haired girl layed there as if she was dead. Suddenly Serena started twitching and she sat up in a sitting position. She lifted a hand and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
Rei noticed that her eyes were the same color and backed up as Serena twisted her head towards Michelle.  
  
"Michelle.", said Rei. The aqua haired woman turned to Rei and saw fear in the young girl's eyes. Michelle slowly turned her head around and saw Serena staring at her menacingly. Michelle shivered at the look Serena layed apon her.  
  
"You hurt me Michelle. Now you will perish.", said Serena in a deadly whisper. She slowly stood to her feet and lunged at Michelle causing them both to tumble to the floor with Serena on top. Serena wrapped her little hands around Michelle's throat and began applying pressure.  
  
Amara saw her lover in destress and quickly went to her aid. Amara got to her feet and pulled Serena into the sleeper hold. Serena struggled violently and began feeling light headed after a while.  
  
"Shh Serena. Just calm down.", whispered Amara over and over again in the young girl's ear and applied more pressure onto the girl. Serena kept struggling even though her eye's kept on rolling to the back of her head every so often. Everyone watched silently as Serena slowly calmed down as Amara began lowering her to the ground.  
  
Soon Serena was out cold and Amara gently layed her to the floor. They all sighed with relief an vowed to never get her that angry ever again. Training was over for the day as Michelle carried Serena to the girl's bedroom.  
  
Amara, Hotaru and Rei followed closely behind. When they made it to the door, Amara opened it and they all walked inside quietly. Michelle set Serena down on her bed and walked into the bathroom. Rei and Hotaru sat on their respective beds and looked over towards the sleeping girl.  
  
Amara sat on the bed where Serena layed and gently rubbed the girls back. Michelle entered the room with an first-aid kit in hand. The woman silently tended the girl's wounds and tucked Serena in the bed. Amara and Michelle bid their goodnights to the girls and left the room.  
  
"That was scary.", whispered Hotaru. Rei nodded her head in Aagreement.  
  
"I just hope I don't have to see anything like that ever again.", said Rei as she turned out the lights. The two sisters shuffled around in their beds until they made themselves comfortable and went to sleep.  
  
Arthur: I hoped you liked. Puh-leaze review me!!!!!!!!! I'm beggin' you!!! 


	7. Chapter 5

Arthur: Here's another chappy for you. Hope you enjoy!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
4 Years Later  
  
4 years has passed since that day when Serena lost her temper. Nobody talked about because they didn't want to remember it. Serena and Rei have gotten close over the years. Where ever one went the other was right beside em'. It was a rather cute site.  
  
Amara always teased them about them being girlfriends, but they ignored it everytime. Serena, Rei and Hotaru had trained hard and today they were going to do their first hunt. Serena began looking up to Amara and Michelle as her parents and they accepted her as a daughter like Rei and Hotaru.  
  
The three liitle vampires ran excitedly down the hallway towards Amara and Michelle's room. They banged on the door loudly until Michelle popped out from behind the door.  
  
"Come on Michelle-mama!! Let's go.", exclaimed Serena excitedly. The three girls eyes were red with hunger with fangs peeking out from behind their lips. They were becoming very impatient. Amara decided not to feed them today so they could prepare themselves for the hunt.  
  
Michelle laughed at their eagerness as Rei and Hotaru grabbed each of her hands and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Where's Amara-papa?", questioned Rei looking around for the woman.  
  
"She's outside", said Michelle as she was escorted down the hall. Serena stayed closely next to Rei as they walked outside the front door.  
  
As soon as they were outside they immediately spotted Amara leaning against a wall smoking a cigeratte. Amara turned around and saw her 4 favorite ladies and smiled. She walked up to them tossed her cigeratte and slung an arm around Michelle's shoulders.  
  
"You three look hungry.", said Amara with a slight grin. She was just as excited as the girls. This was their big day and they have been waiting for for 4 years.  
  
"Where starving.", replied Hotaru as she jumped into Amara's arms. Amara laughed and walked towards a Black Convertable. Amara and Michelle sat in the front with the three girls in the back.  
  
Hotaru and Serena sat by the car doors while Rei sat in the middle. Amara drove to an empty parking lot. The five females jumped out of the car and walked towards the city where was plenty of people running around. And one of three of them would be chosen for the girls prey.  
  
"Alright", said Amara. "I'm going to pick the people who your going to hunt. You three will be left on your own. When your done with your hunt or run into a slayer, report back to here, well be waiting for you."  
  
The three nodded their heads and walked down the street like they didn't have a care in the world.  
  
Rei wore a blood red t-shirt with a black bubble vest over it. She had on baggy black jeans with tan colored timberlin boots and a red bandana. Rei had put in red streaks in her hair black hair for more better look. Hotaru wore a dark purple tank top which showed her well toned muscles in her abs. She also wore black leather pants with leather boots that buckled up to her knees. She had on a black backwards hat. She also streaked her hair black hair except it was purple instead of red.  
  
Serena wore a silver tanktop much like Hotaru's except Serena's had a dragon outlined in black on it. She wore baggy dark blue jeans with silver Lugz boots. Serena had put in some blonde streaks in her silver hair in which Rei insisted on. Serena wore a silver beanie cap to complete her set clothing.  
  
Amara quickly picked out three people who will be hunted for her 'children'. The three vampires went their seperate ways as Amara and Michelle watch them go off.  
  
"Do you think that their really ready?", asked Michelle in a voice that said 'My babies are growing to fast'. Amara put an arm around her woman to reassure her.  
  
"Of course. We taught them well and they will do fine.", said Amara with much confidents for her girls. " Come on let's do a quick hunt ourselves. I'm a little hungry."  
  
After that remark Amara's eyes glowed green and had her fangs appear. Michelle smirked and had her eye's flash green as well. The two women ran off into the night to catch a little snack.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Well I'm finished with this chapter. Next chapter will be on the girls hunt and maybe a little reunion with a certain vampire. But you gotta review. SO PUH-LEAZE REVIEW ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	8. Chapter 6

Arthur: Hope you enjoy the HUNT!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND E-MAILS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters in this fic!  
  
  
  
Hotaru's Hunt  
  
Hotaru stealthly followed a women who looked to be in her early thirties. She had short brown hair that reached her cheek bones. She had on a jean outfit and some sneakers.  
  
Hotaru stayed close to the woman, but not close enough for her to notice. Hotaru licked her lips in hunger as she saw no one in site except for the two of them.  
  
Suddenly the woman trned around and stared at Hotaru. She shreaked as she saw Hotaru's glowing eyes and fangs. The woman whipped around and took off down the street in fear.  
  
Hotaru smirked making her look demonic and took a different route. This way would be faster and she could corner her. The woman ran and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
She looked around and didn't see Hotaru in sight. She sighed happily and prepared herself to walk. The women felt a hand on her wrist and looked down.  
  
The woman's brown eyes widened in horror as she saw Hotaru looking up at her. Before the woman could react Hotaru jumped on the woman making them both tumble to the floor.  
  
The woman kicked and screamed, but Hotaru held her down tightly. Hotaru bent down and sank her teeth into the woman's neck. The woman screamed in bloody murder and nobody was there to hear her.  
  
Hotaru drank hungrily as if she had never tasted blood in her life. Soon the woman's breathing and heart came to a stop and Hotaru let her death grip loosen.  
  
Once the woman was empty Hotaru stood up and licked her lips. She smiled as her eyees turned back to it's normal color and her fangs vanished.  
  
Hoteru turned around to retreat back to the car to see her 'mama and papa' and to tell them that she had succeeded.  
  
She walked to the meeting point and indeed saw Amara and Michelle leaning against the car. Hotaru ran up to them excitedly.  
  
Michelle smiled as she saw the little girl running up to them excitedly.  
  
"Well I can see that your hunt went well.", replied Michelle. Hotaru smiled which showe the two woman that they were right.  
  
  
  
Rei's Hunt  
  
Rei smirked as she followed a man who looked to be in his late fifties. He had unruly black hair and blue eyes. He had massive muscles and wore a whie sleeveless muscle shirt. He had on bage pants and tan worker boots.  
  
Rei cracked her knuckles in anticipation as the man kept up his normal pace. The man walked to an empty parking lot and to his white Mustang.  
  
Rei hid in the shadows and began to walk closer. She surely didn't want her dinner to run away. Rei accidently kicked a can that made a loud noise.  
  
The man head shot up and darted his head from left to right.  
  
Rei silently cursed under her breathe and with unseeable speed, ran to the car. As the man was getting in Rei quietly jumped into the back seat of the man's car.  
  
The man started to fumble with his key's until he found the right one. He put the key in, started the car and locked all of the doors. Suddenly he heard soft breathing and slowly turned his head around.  
  
There sat Rei with her eyes beet red and fangs out to it's full extent. Before the man could utter a word Rei grabbed the man by his shirt and yanked him into the back of the car.  
  
Rei jumped on the man and qickly sunk her teeth into the man's neck. The man struggled violently as he tried to throw Rei off of him. Rei kept a tight grip around the man and sucked every once of blood from his body.  
  
Soon Rei sat on top of a lifeless man. She wiped the blood off of her lips with her fingers and then liked them clean. Rei unlocked the car door and looked around to make sure no one was around.  
  
When the site was clear she jumped out of the car, slammed it shut and made her back to Amara and Michelle.  
  
As she made it to the meeting area she saw her sister talking to Amara and Michelle.  
  
'Serena must still be on her hunt.', thought Rei as she walked to her 'parents'.  
  
  
  
Serena's Hunt  
  
Serena was following a young guy in his late twenties. He had short blonde curly hair and wore glasses. He had on a colorful Hawiian shirt with jean shorts. He also wore a pair of sneakers and baseball cap.  
  
The guy had gone to several houses before he started walking somewhere with less people. Serena snuck around watching the guy intently.  
  
She liked her lips and then brushed her tongue across the front of her teeth. The man turned around and Serena ducked into an alleway so she wouldn't be seen.  
  
When the man turned around Serena came out of her hiding and continued to follow. The man walked into an alleyway where he was met with another man.  
  
The two men started talking as Serena smirked. This was great she could get two guys to feed on. Serena sliped into the alleyway unseen by the two men. She saw a large stick near a garbage can she was next to.  
  
'If she could knock one out than this would be easy', thought Serena. Serena picked up the stick and went to the two men who were facing away from her.  
  
She raised the stick and whacked the man she was to hunt on the head. He dropped to the floor with a little thump as Serena turned to the other guy.  
  
The man backed up in fear as Serena advanced towards him. Without warning she lunged herself towards the man making him stumble back and crash into the wall.  
  
The man hollered as Serena sunked her teeth into the man's neck. The man slid down the wall and landed on the ground heavily. In the new postion Serena had better access to his neck.  
  
Serena sucked the man dry and turned towards the unconscience man. She smirked as her eyes turned back to it's normal color.  
  
'It wouldn't hurt to have one more.', thought Serena with a devious smirk. She walked up to the man and decided to do a different approach. Instead of drinking him from the neck, she decided to sink her teeth into his wrist.  
  
Serena bent down and lifted his left wrist and brought his arm to her mouth. She forced out her fangs and sunk her teeth into it. Serena tasted the warm sweet blood as it made it's way down her throat. Serena felt the man's arm twitch and she looked down at the him.  
  
The man's eyes began to flutter open and Serena took her unoccupied hand and brought it to his neck. She tightly gripped his neck on his pressure point which paralyzed his movements.  
  
The man's eyes were now fully opened and all he could was do was to watch as the little girl slowly suck out his blood. The man's eyes finally rolled to the back of his head and breathed his last breathe.  
  
Serena dropped his lifeless hand and stood to her feet. She walked out of the alleyway to see an empty street. Serena smirked and made a mad dash towards the parking lot.  
  
When she arrived she saw Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Rei were talking quietly amounst themselves. She walkeed up to them casually and Amara stopped talking to look at Serena.  
  
"So Serena, how was your hunt?", asked Amara. Serena smirked.  
  
"It went really well. I actually got two people tonight.", said Serena. Everyone looked at Serena in surprise.  
  
"Two?", asked Michelle eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Yup, two.", said Serena. Amara broke into a grin and slapped Serena on the back.  
  
"Sweet!", exclaimed Amara. Everyone jumped into the car in the same position as before. Amara and Michelle in the front, Hotaru and Serena sitting by the car doors and Rei sitting in the middle.  
  
The ride home was quiet as Amara looked into review mirror and saw the girls asleep. Hotaru had her head resting on Rei's lap as Rei had her head on Serena's shoulder. Rei had an arm drapped over Hotaru's waist as Serena's arm was around Rei's shoulders. Serena's head was on top of Rei's and Rei had her other arm around Serena's waist.  
  
Amara smiled at the scene and turned to look at her lover. Michelle was sleeping with her head leaning against the window. She had some of her aqua colored hair covering her face, hiding her peaceful features.  
  
Amara was dying to brush away the bangs, but had to keep her attention on the road. Amara made it back to their layer and parked their car. Amara slightly nudged Michelle awake and the woman looked around in confusion and than looked at Amara's amused smile.  
  
Michelle glared at her slightly and turned around to the kids. They were still sound asleep. Amara and Michelle got out of the car and went to the back seat doors and opened them up.  
  
Amara picked up Rei and Serena as Michelle picked up Hotaru. The two women brought the kids inside the building, up the stairs and into their room.  
  
They layed the children on their respective beds and stripped them of their clothing to put on their pj's. When they where done they tucked them in their blankets and walked out the bedroom door.  
  
After Amara and Michelle went to their room the girls bedroom door was reopened. Who ever it was, walked into the dark room and walked over to Serena's bed.  
  
A hand went down and shook the sleeping girl awake. Serena tiredly opened up her eye's which soon widened in shock.  
  
"Jet, Tray?!?!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
Arthur: Done with this chapter. Kind of wrote more than I usually do. Anyway I hoped you liked and Please review me to tell me what you thought about it. 


	9. Chapter 7

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews and e-mails! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic  
  
  
  
After Amara and Michelle went to their room the girls bedroom door was reopened. Who ever it was, walked into the dark room and walked over to Serena's bed.  
  
A hand went down and shook the sleeping girl awake. Serena tiredly opened up her eye's which soon widened in shock.  
  
"Jet, Tray?!?!" exclaimed Serena. The twin boys smiled warmly at their sister to whom they haven't seen for four years.  
  
Serena jumped towards her brothers and brought them down into a hug. The two boys hugged her back as well as Serena felt tears running down her face.  
  
Serena sniffled a couple of times before she sat back to look over her brothers features. Their features had matured greatly and she continued to look them over.  
  
Jet's hair was still black and spikey, but he had high lighted the tips of the spikes silver. He had a gold loop earring in his left ear and a matching lip ring. He wore a silver chain with a large cross hanging on it. It was embedded with diamonds and had a jaguar wrapping around it.  
  
He wore a black sweat shirt with a hood and a pouch in front. He wore a dark gray t-shirt underneathe and tan colored cargo pants with black Timberlins.  
  
Tray still had his golden blonde hair. He had also spiked it up and put high lights of silver in it. Tray had a diamond stud earring on his left ear with a silver loop earring in both of his top left portion of his ears.  
  
He also had the same neckalace as Jet except his chain was gold and he had a lion wrapped around his cross. He wore a black t-shirt with baggy black jeans. He had his dark green boxers slightly showing, with a black belt for his jeans. He also wore a pair of black Iversons for sneakers.  
  
Serena stared at them a second more before she smiled up at them. They looked down at her and took in her appearance as well.  
  
"I've missed you guys so much.", whispered Serena careful as not to wake up Rei and Hotaru.  
  
"We've missed you to.", replied Tray with a smile.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here.", questioned Serena.  
  
"Well, Artemis said we can come back to see how youre doing.", said Jet.  
  
"And we heard that you were going on your first hunt today.", replied Tray. Serena nodded her head and put up a smile.  
  
"So how did your hunt go?", asked Tray.  
  
"I did really good and I got two people instead of one", exclaimed Serena quietly.  
  
"That's great.", congadulated Jet with a hug.  
  
"Guess what?', said Jet. Serena looked up a Jet curiously.  
  
"We got you a present.", said Tray. Jet took out a velvet box from the front of his pouch. Serena's eyes widened as Jet handed her the box.  
  
"Go on. Open it.", encouraged Tray.  
  
Serena held the box in her hands as she traced the edges lightly. She finally decided to opened the box. Her eyes widened slightly as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
It was a neckalace with a thin gold chain. It had a cross with her name embedded in it with red rubbies. Surrounding the rubbies were diamonds and their was a panther wrapped around the cross.  
  
Serena stared at the neckalace in awe. Jet pulled the neckalace out of the case and put it around Serena's neck. Serena put her hand on the neckalace and let her tears fall. Tray leaned over and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I guess you like it.", said Tray. Serena enveloped her brothers into a tight hug yet again. They stayed like that for awhile until Jet and Tray leaned back.  
  
"We got to go.", said Jet. Serena's eyes widened and her voice began to crack.  
  
"Leaving! You can't leave me again. I won't let you", sobbed Serena. Jet and Tray sighed to themselves.  
  
"We have to. We got to train some more.", said Jet.  
  
"Yeah! We promise that we'll be back. Ok?", said Tray. Serena nodded her head as she looked at her hands. Jet leaned down and tilted Serena's head up with his hand.  
  
"We promise that we'll be back. Nothing will keep us from braking that promise.", said Jet.  
  
"Okay." replied Serena sadly. Jet and Tray gave her one more hug before they left to leave again.  
  
Serena held her neckalace and leaned back into the pillow. She began to cry quietly and she started to rock from side to side.  
  
Rei was awaked for some of the conversation and became worried when Serena began to cry brokenly. Rei sat up and walked over to Serena's bed. She sat down and put a hand on Serena's side.  
  
Serena stopped rocking and looked up a Rei with teary eyes. Rei bent down and brushed away the tears. Serena smiled up at her wearily as Rei contiued to stare at her.  
  
"You okay?", asked Rei.  
  
"I'm fine", said Serena. Rei rolled her eyes knowing that her best friend was lying.  
  
"No your not.", argued Rei.  
  
"Yes I am.",replied Serena while turning her back to Rei. Rei rolled her back over and retorted:  
  
"No your not. I could see that lie from a mile away. Please tell me whats wrong."  
  
Serena sighed before she spoke. " My brothers were here. They gave me this neckalace. And they had to leave me again."  
  
Serena broke down with her body racking with sobs. Rei grabbed Serena and pulled the girl up into her arms. Serena openly cried into the girl's chest and took in the comfort from her friend.  
  
Rei rocked the girl back and forth which lured her to sleep. Rei tried to unravel Serena's arms from he waist, but the girl kept up a tight grip around her. Rei knew it was useless to even try and layed her and Serena down on the bed.  
  
Rei cradled Serena's head to the crook of her neck and got themselves comfortable. Rei sighed and closed her eyes. She kind of felt at peace having Serna in her arms, but the thought went as soon as came. Rei let one more sigh escape her mouth before she went to sleep.  
  
Arthur: I've completed another chapter!!!!! I hoped you liked it and please Review or E-mail me! Until next time, PEACE!! ^_~ 


	10. Chapter 8

Arthur: New Chapter. ENJOY!!! ^_~ Thanks for the Reviews  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon charachters in this fic.  
  
  
  
Rei cradled Serena's head to the crook of her neck and got themselves comfortable. Rei sighed and closed her eyes. She kind of felt at peace having Serena in her arms, but the thought went as soon as came. Rei let one more sigh escape her mouth before she went to sleep.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door was thrown open as Amara and Michelle ran in looking frantic. They didn't notice that Rei and Serena was in the same bed or Amara would have made a comment.  
  
Amara ran to Rei and Serena roughly picked them as did Michelle did to Hotaru. Serena popped her eyes opened as she picked up by Amara. She looked over to Rei and Hotaru who were looking around confused.  
  
"Amara-papa, what's going on?", asked Serena.  
  
"There's an a attack. The slayers found us and we need to leave.", said Amara as she ran down the halls with Michelle.  
  
We passed by the main hallway and saw tons of slayers. They were killing vwmpires from left to right. I felt my eyes widened as I saw the one that killed my daddy.  
  
The ebomy black hair and blue eyes. I stared at him as we left the building. We were tossed in the black car that we were in for our hunt.  
  
Amara and Michelle jumped into the front seat and quickly started the car. I turned around in my seat as I saw the slayers set the layer on fire and kill the vampires. Even the children.  
  
I watched with disgust as I saw a slayer killer a mother protecting her child and than turn around and killed the child. My eyes burned with hatred and my seek of revenged burned deeply inside my heart.  
  
I turned to Rei who watched with wide eyes and Hotaru who had tears in her eyes. We group up with those people and we watched them die merciously.  
  
I felt te car jerk forward as Amara sped the car forward. All of us turned back around in our seats sadly. Rei held onto her sister Hotaru who was crying. I reached over and put my hand onto Rei's shoulder who wasn't in a better state than her sister.  
  
Rei leaned into me as she pulled her sister onto her lap. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she put her head on my shoulder. I sighed as I began to look out the window.  
  
After a while I felt a pair of eyes on me and I looked forward to see Michelle looking at me. I smiled at her and she returned it before she turned back around in her seat.  
  
I looked down at Rei who was sleeping as was Hotaru who was on her lap. Throughout the whole ride I stared at the two girls I began to love as my family.  
  
The car came to a stop and we seemed to be at another layer. Amara got out of the car as did Michelle. Michelle grabbed Hotaru as Amara grabbed Rei and I held onto Amara's free hand.  
  
We all walked up to a door and Michelle knocked on the door. A couple of minutes passed and a woman came to the door. She was tall and had long black hair with green high lights. She also had the strangest red eyes that showed that she had seen things that no one should ever see.  
  
She invited us in warmly and let us into a living room which had a fire burning in the fire place. Amara and Michelle shook Hotaru and Rei awake as the woman went to get her two daughters.  
  
When the woman returned she held onto to two sleepy girls. One of them had light pink hair and the same red eyes as the woman only lacking the the eerieness. She also looked to be Hotaru's age which was 9.  
  
The other girl had short blue hair and dark blue eyes. The girl looked to be mine and Rei's age which was 10.  
  
"These are my daughters Rini and Amy.", said the woman. "My name is Setsuna."  
  
We smiled up at them and greeted them with an hello. The did the same and Setsuna set her girls down on the floor.  
  
"Can you two show them to their rooms?", asked Setsuna. The two girls nodded their heads yes. They began walking down the hall and we followed them.  
  
After we were out of sight Setsuna, Michelle and Amara began talking quietly amoungst themselves. No doubt about it being what happened not to long ago.  
  
We were showed to our rooms with Hotaru going to Rini's room and with Rei and I going to Amy's room. Apon seeing the room we noticed that there was only two beds. One being Amy's and the other being mine and Rei's.  
  
Amy climbed into her bed as Rei and I climbed into ours. Amy looked towards us before before she turned out the lights.  
  
"Night.", said Amy.  
  
"Night.", said Rei and I unison.  
  
Rei and I talked for a little as Amy long ago fell asleep. I had my hands behind head as Rei layed her head on my chest.I sighed and brought out one hand from behind my head and put it around Rei.  
  
I began to brush the bangs from her closed eyes. I watched her for a moment taking in her beauty before I to drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Hoped you liked. I've also noticed that I've been ending my chapters with everyone going to sleep. Oh well, Please review me to tell me what you think. BYE!! ^_~ 


	11. Chapter 9

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews, e-mails and advice!!!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena slightly shifted and slowly opened her eyes. She felt a weight on her side and looked down. She saw Rei snuggling into her while she slept. Serena smiled as she reached down and brushed some of Rei's hair from her closed eyelids.  
  
Rei shifted slighted and then wrapped her arms tightly around Serena's waist. With the new position Rei was practically on top of Serena. Serena blushed, but didn't mind Rei's body drapped over her. Serena blushed again at her thoughts as she tried to get Rei off of her.  
  
With Serena's struggling Rei's grip got even tighter around her. Serena sighed and sunk back into the bed. She looked over towards Amy's bed to find that the blue haired girl was no where in site. Serena sighed again as she looked back at Rei.  
  
Serena looked over the girl's body absent mindedly as she began to take in the girls beauty. She looked over the girl's long raven locks to her large amthyest eyes which were closed at the moment. Serena continued to look over Rei's body skipping the girl's lips.  
  
She looked over the body which will soon shape out when she's older then down to her long legs. Serena then went back up to Rei's lips. The nice kissable lips that begged for attention. Serena unconciously began to bend down, but was broken out of her trance when there was a knock on the door.  
  
After the knock the door opened. Amara's head popped into the door with a knowing smile. She casually walked into the room with a mocking smirk. Serena groaned knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Aww you two look so cute together!", exclaimed Amara teasingly.  
  
"Leave me alone.", pouted Serena. Amara fiend hurt as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"All I came up here was to tell you two love birds to come down for breakfast, but noooo I get yelled at.", said Amara with a grin. Serena glared back at her and then looked back at Rei and saw that she had been running her fingers threw Rei's raven locks.  
  
Serena stopped the strokes and got protests from the sleeping girl. Rei whimpered slightly wanting the attention she was getting and opened her eyes groggily.  
  
When she opened her eyes she saw a blushing Serena and a grinning Amara. Rei looked up in confusion and then looked at the position she was in with Serena. Rei blushed slightly and quickly got off of Serena as she stared down at her hands in embarrassment.  
  
Amara roared out in laughter which made the two girls redden even more in embarassment. There was a knock on the door and Hotaru came into the room with Michelle following her tracks. Michelle slightly frowned already knowing what was going on.  
  
"Amara! Would you leave them alone. You act so childish sometimes.", said Michelle scoldingly.  
  
"Which adds to my charms.", exclaimed Amara. Amara ducked when Michelle tossed a pillow at her head. Amara walked to the door and began opening it up.  
  
"Hope to see you two love birds at breakfast!", yelled Amara before she ran out the door with Michelle chasing after her. Hotaru shook her head at her parents and looked towards Serena and Rei.  
  
"Come on, let's go eat.", said Hotaru before she to left the room leaving Serena and Rei alone. Serena looked towards Rei who was blushing madly. Serena got off the bed and held out a hand for Rei. Rei looked up at the hand before she herself brought out her hand and slipped it into Serena's.  
  
Serena smiled and pulled the girl off the bed. Serena kept a hold on Rei's hand as they both laced their fingers together. They both blushed but didn't really mind the small gesture of affection. They walked out of the room hand in hand.  
  
When they made it to the kitchen they both unlocked their fingers and let them fall to their sides.When they entered the kitchen they saw Setsuna getting out the blood from the fridge with Amy helping her. Hotaru and Rini sat at the kitchen table and were talking excitedly towards each other.  
  
Amara sat in a chair at the table with a hand rubbing the back of her head. She sat slouched and she had a sulking look on her face. Michelle sat next to her with her arms crossed over her chest and was slightly glaring at her lover.  
  
Serena and Rei walked over to the table and sat down next to eachother. Michelle smiled at them as Amara glared them. Hotaru and Rini waved at them as Amy and Setsuna brought the blood over to the table.  
  
Everyone's eyes flashed green apon seeing the red liquid as their fangs automatically began to appear. Everyone took a large mug that was filled to the top with blood. Without a word they chug down the blood hungrily.  
  
When they were finished they set the mugs down quietly. They all felt their fangs disappear and their eyes turn back to normal. They wiped their mouths and sat back in their chair for a while.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?", asked Serena breaking the silence.  
  
"Well, Amara, Michelle, Amy and I are going back to your old hide out to see if there are any survivors.", said Setsuna.  
  
"What about the rest of us?", exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
"You four are staying here, where it's safe.", said Michelle.  
  
"But..", protested Rei.  
  
"No but's. You are to stay here. Is that understood?", replied Amara leaving no room for arguement. The four girls nodded their heads with a frown.  
  
"Good. now go play.", said Amara flipping her hand towards the door.  
  
The four girls got up silently and drag themselves over dramatically out of the kitchen.  
  
Setsuna laughed at their behavior as the three adults and child cleaned up the kitchen. When they were finished they bid their goodbyes and walked out of the house and into Amara's car.  
  
The four girls watched them leave as they gave out a sigh.  
  
"That's not fair, how come Amy get's to go?", whinned Rini.  
  
"I don't know. It dosen't matter now since they left already.", said Rei.  
  
"Well I'm going to take a bath so goodbye.", said Serena as she began walking back to her room.  
  
"Well me and Hotaru are going to play with some lego's.", said Rini as she helped Hotaru up. They both left and Rei sat by herself on the couch in the living room. Suddenly she put up a devious smirk and chased after Serena into the bedroom.  
  
Rei walked into the bedroom and saw nobody in the room. She could hear a slight humming sound coming from the bathroom and she could hear the water running into the tub. Rei smirked again as she opened the bathroom door to see Serena stepping into the tub.  
  
Serena sat down into the bathtub, taking in the comfort of the warm water and the bubbles. She could have sworn she heard the bathroom door being opened and and than closed, but had dismissed it as nothing. Serena closed her eyes and sunk deeper into the water until the water was up to her chin.  
  
She reached out for her wash cloth to find out that it wasn't there. Serena opened her eyes to see Rei staring at her amused.  
  
"Rei, what are you doing in here?", screeched Serena. Serena covered her self up with her hands and blushed deeply. Rei laughed at the girl's desperate attemps to cover up, but to no avail.  
  
"I don't know why your doing that. It's not like I've never seen you before.", said Rei with a grin. Serena glared at Rei before she relaxed in the water.  
  
"Well can I have my wash cloth back?", asked Serena as she lifted out a hand. Rei grinned yet again and shook her head no.  
  
"Nope.", said Rei.  
  
"Why not?", growled Serena. Rei giggled and wagged her finger in front of Serena's face.  
  
"Temper, temper.", mocked Rei. Serena growled something under her breathe before she took up a whole load of bubbles and threw it at Rei's face.  
  
Surprised, Rei wiped the bubbles from her face to be hit again with another load. Rei growled lightly and picked up a load her self and she tossed some back at Serena. With the little tosses of bubbles soon broke out into a bubble war.  
  
Laughter and splashes rung throughout the bathroom as the two vampires continued to play. Soon the bubble match turned into a wrestling match with the girls began flipping eachother in the large bath tub.  
  
Soon Serena had Rei pinned underneathe her as they both laughted and gasped for air. Their eyes soon bore into each other as they stared at each other intently. They became lost in each other's eyes as they began to inch their faces together.  
  
The were so close now that they could feel the warmth of their breaths against their lips. Rei and Serena stared at eachother for a moment before their lips collided with each other.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Thanks again for the reviews and everything. I hope you like the chapter and please review me and tell me what you thought about it. You gotta review to make me continue!!!!!! ^_~ 


	12. Chapter 10

Arthur: Thanks a bunch for the reviews!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characaters in this fic!  
  
  
  
Laughter and splashes rung throughout the bathroom as the two vampires continued to play. Soon the bubble match turned into a wrestling match with the girls began flipping each other in the large bath tub.  
  
Soon Serena had Rei pinned underneathe her as they both laughted and gasped for air. Their eyes soon bore into each other as they stared at each other intently. They became lost in each other's eyes as they began to inch their faces together.  
  
They were so close now that they could feel the warmth of their breaths against their lips. Rei and Serena stared at each other for a moment before their lips collided with each others.  
  
As the kiss grew more fierce Rei wrapped her arms around Serena's neck as Serena wrapped her arms around Rei's waist. Serena stuck out her tongue and brushed it over Rei's lips silently asking for entrance. Rei opened her mouth willingly and moaned slightly as they explored each others mouths.  
  
The two broke apart for air and breathed heavily. Serena rested her forehead on Rei's as she closed her eyes. Rei stared up at Serena and played with the little hairs at the nape of Serena's neck. Serena opened up her eyes and stared into Rei's amthyest colored ones.  
  
Serena tilted her head and kissed along Rei's neck and all over her face. Rei closed her eyes loving the feeling of Serena's warm lips against her cool skin. Serena stopped her shower of kisses and lightly pecked Rei on the lips.  
  
Rei opened up her eyes half way as Serena put her lips on her left ear. Serena whispered something in her ear which made her eyes widened in shock which soon welled up with tears. Rei played the words over in her mind as some of the tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"I love you", whispered Serena again and kissed the tears away from Rei's eyes.  
  
"I love you too.", whispered Rei hoarsely as she kissed Serena long and hard on the lips.  
  
They planted soft kisses on each others necks and lips until Serena stood up from her position. She held out a hand for Rei which she gladly took. Serena helped her out of the tub and wrapped her in a large towel.  
  
Rei did the same for Serena and they walked out of the bathroom hand in hand. As they entered the bedroom they went to their dresser draw and picked out some clothes. They dressed each other slowly and kissed every so often while putting the clothes on.  
  
Serena had dressed Rei in a pair of black sweats and a dark red t-shirt as Rei dressed Serena in silver tank top and black shorts. Serena laid down on their bed and pulled Rei partially on top of her. Rei kissed Serena a couple of times on her lips and soon burried her face in her lovers neck.  
  
Serena sighed happily as she held Rei tightly against her. Rei smiled against Serena's neck and lightly nipped and kissed Serena's neck. Serena slightly giggled as Rei flipped them over so Serena was on top. Serena laid her head on Rei's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Rei wrapped her an arm tightly around Serena as the other stroked through Serena's long silver and blond tresses. Rei rested her chin on top of Serena's head as she to closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Amara, Michelle, Amy and Setsuna arrived at the old hang out which was totally destroyed. There were the dead bodies of the slayers on the inside and outside of the building.  
  
There was blood and ashes everywhere as the building was still smoking from the fire. Amara growled through gritted teeth as she looked at her destroyed home she lived in since she was a child. Michelle wrapped her arms around Amara feeling her pain as she too grew up here.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go see if there are any survivors.", replied Setsuna as she held onto Amy's hand and tuggd the girl inside. The group looked around in anger and horror as they walked inside of the destroyed building.  
  
There was some small fires still going around in the building as smoke filled the building. There were furniture broken and thrown across the room. Even more dead bodies were inside as were weapons, ashes and blood.  
  
The group searched through the building, but couldn't find anybody. As they were about to leave they heard a small wimper and whispering coming from under some large pieces of a collasped ceiling. The group rushed over and started pulling off the pieces and found a girl about the age eleven and a boy around tweleve.  
  
The girl had her leg caught under some cement as the boy tried to keep her quiet and get the cement off at the same time. When the boy saw the group he stood in front of the girl protectively not wanting any more harm done to her.  
  
"Leave us alone slayers!", yelled the boy. The group stepped back slightly before Amara stepped forward.  
  
"We can assure you that we are not slayers, and were her to help you.", said Amara. The boy was not convinced to the least as he glared daggers at the group.  
  
"Prove it.", he growled with venom in his voice. Amara nodded her head and let her fangs appear. The boy was finally convinced and moved aside to let them help him.  
  
"What's your name kid?", asked Amara as she pulled off the large piece of cement from the girl's leg. Amy rushed over to check the leg over as Michelle tried to calm the crying girl down. Setsuna stood next to Amara listening to the conversation quietly.  
  
"My name is Melvin and that's my younger sister Molly.", said Melvin. He had chocolate brown hair with matching colored eyes. He had on a white t- shirt with some blood seeping through it. He had on black baggy jeans which were in the same state as the shirt and a pair of sneakers.  
  
Molly has red curly hair the reached her shoulders. She had the same brown eyes as her brother and she wore a white button up shirt with a black mini skirt. She had on black dress shoes with white socks. She too had cuts and scrapes on her body and her leg that was under the cement was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Where's your parents?", asked Setsuna. Melvein looked down at his hands as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"They slayers broke into our room and killed our dad. Our mom brought us here and told us to hide as she went off to fight. And that's the last time we saw her.", said Melvin Amara sighed sadly knowing that their mother didn't survive that battle.  
  
"Come on, let's get you guys fixed up and get you something to eat.", said Amara. Amara went over to Molly and lifted the girl into her arms. Michelle grabbed onto Melvin's hand as did Setsuna to Amy. The group exited the building and piled up into the car and drove off back to Setsuna's place.  
  
When the group made it to Setsuna's they quickly made their way into the house. Setsuna carried Molly to the medical wing as Amy and Melvin followed closely behind. Amara sighed as she walked into the kitchen and took out some blood from the fridge and slowly sipped it.  
  
Amara went to the kitchen table and sat heavily into a chair. Michelle came up behind her soul mate and rubbed Amara's tensed shoulders. Amara put her drink down on the table and leaned her head back at the feeling of Michelle's skilled hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
Michelle bent down and place a kiss on Amara's lips lightly before she walked around the chair and sat in Amara's lap. Amara sighed again as she wrapped her arms around Michelle's waist and leaned her chin on Michelle's shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe everythings gone.", whispered Amara.  
  
"I know love, but we'll get our revenge. We will have our day.", replied Michelle as she leaned further back into Amara.  
  
"You know it's kind of quite. We're the girls?", asked Amara. Michelle raised her eyebrows in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"I don't know, let's go check on them.", said Michelle as she stood up from Amara's lap. Michelle turned around and pulled Amara out of the chair. The two woman walked down the long halls of the large house to seek out the four children they had left behind.  
  
They first went to Rini and Hotaru's room. When they opened up the door they found the two curled up in a bean bag chair sleeping. The room had lego's spilled all over the place and they had their Nintendo Game Cube system left on pause with the television on.  
  
Michelle walked over to the television and turned it off along with the game. Amara walked into the room and stared at the two girls with a little grin. Michelle quickly picked up the lego's and put them away. Michelle smiled at the girls as she pushed Amara out of the door.  
  
"Wow, aren't they getting close.", exclaimed Amara as Michelle closed the door and turned towards her.  
  
"Amara! You better not go and tease them. It's bad enough you got Rei and Serena.", warned Michelle as she wagged her finger in front of Amara's face. Amara grabbed the finger and lightly kissed it.  
  
"Now why would I do something like that?", asked Amara with her best innocent look she could muster. Michelle lightly slapped Amara on the back of the head and continued down the hall towards the other girls room.  
  
Amara slightly pouted and followed after Michelle. Michelle and Amara reached the door and lightly knocked. When they didn't receive an reply, Michelle knocked a little harder. When they didn't recieve a reply a second time Amara cracked opened the door.  
  
She slowly pushed the door opened all the way. She slowly walked into the room with Michelle following closely behind. They spotted the girls on the bed and they advanced towards them. Amara grinned as she saw the two girls cuddling on the bed.  
  
Michelle smiled at the cute site and looked up at Amara. She frowned slightly knowing exactly what Amara was thinking. So, she raised a fist and punched Amara lightly on the arm. Amara snapped her head to her lover surprised and held a hand to her arm.  
  
"Owwww, what was that for?", whinned Amara. Michelle frowned harded as she stared at Amara.  
  
"Don't you say anything about this Amara. You leave them alone or your going to get it!", threatened Michelle. Amara took a step back and pouted slightly.  
  
"You always take away my fun.", grumbled Amara under her breath as she turned and walked out the door. Michelle put on a satisfied smile as she took one more glance at the two girls. She walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
Arthur: Hoped you enjoyed!!!!! I even added two more people to the group. I actually wasn't planning on having molly and Melvin in it, but oh well. Well thanks for the reviews and Puh-leaze REVIEW ME!!!! 


	13. Chapter 11

Arthur: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei shifted in her sleep as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was in her bedroom. She looked down and saw Serena with her head laying on her chest. Rei smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
She used her other hand that was around Serena's waist, and used it to run it up and down Serena's back soothingly. Serena slightly groaned and opened up her eyes. She looked up at Rei who was staring at her and with smile. Rei than used a hand to caress Serena's cheek lovingly and kissed Serena on the forehead.  
  
Serena smiled a tired smile and moved up and kissed Rei on the lips. Serena sat up and strattled Rei's waist and looked around the room. She looked at the alarm clock that was on a desk which seperated Amy's bed from Rei's and Serena's.  
  
The little black clock read 7:30 pm and Serena looked back at Rei. Serena bent down and kissed Rei longly on the lips. Before they broke for air, Serena slightly nibbled on Rei's botttom lip. When Serena finally rose for air, her and Rei's eyes turned green as Serena slightly smirked.  
  
"What are smirking at?", questioned Rei. Serena smirk turned into a genuine smile as she thought over her idea.  
  
"Why don't we ask if we can go out for a hunt together.", said Serena. Rei held a thoughtful look on her face as she thought over the idea herself.  
  
"Alright. Come on let's go ask.", said Rei. Serena bent down again and kissed Rei's neck before she slightly sucked and nipped along it. Rei giggled and patted Serena on her bottom.  
  
"Come on Serena!", laughed Rei as Serena continued her onslaught. Serena sighed slightly before she got off of Rei and stepped on the floor. She turned around and held out a hand for Rei. Rei took the hand and laced their fingers as Serena pulled her off of the bed.  
  
"What do you think Amara-papa and Michelle-mama going to say about this?", questioned Rei. Serena slightly groaned. She really hadn't thought about Michelle and Amara's reactions.  
  
"Well if I know Michelle-mama well enough, she'll be happy for us. And for Amara-papa that's a whole different story.", said Serena. Rei smirked as she thought over the possible things Amara would say to them.  
  
"Well Amara-papa would be happy for us, but she won't let this opportunity slide by a chance. She's probably going to tease us for all eternity.", remarked Rei. Serena smiled and caressed Rei's hand with her thumb.  
  
She let go of Rei's hand and wrapped her arm around Rei' waist. Rei slightly leaned over and wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders. The two lovers walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. The girls jumped when they felt a hand land on their shoulders.  
  
The two girls whipped around to be faced with Setsuna. Setsuna smiled down at the girls as she looked down at them warmly.  
  
"Oh hi Setsuna.", said Serena as she and Rei dropped their arms to their sides. Setsuna saw the movement and smiled even more.  
  
"You know, you don't have to hide your love for each other away from me.", replied Setsuna as she dropped her own hands and walked down the hallway.  
  
"What are you talking about?", exclaimed Rei trying to hold back her blush, but failing miserably. Setsuna smirked as she looked over to the girls. The girls shifted uncomfortably at the look, it made Setsuna look... well plain scarey.  
  
"I know you two are lovers, and soon will Hotaru and Rini. I can feel your passion for each other a mile away.", said Setsuna as she continued her way down the hall. Rei and Serena looked at each other for a moment and than turned back to Setsuna who was gone.  
  
"She's scarey.", whispered Rei and Serena nodded her head in agreement. The two girls jumped when they heard Setsuna's laughter echoing down the halls.  
  
"Really scarey.", remarked Serena as the two girls took off down the hallway. When they reached the kitchen and looked around in slight confusion.  
  
Amara sat at the kitchen table pouting and holding both of her hands behind her head as Michelle glared at her. Hotaru had her arms crossed over her chest as she too glared at Amara. Rini sat at the table with both of her hands covering her red face.  
  
They both also noticed two new faces at the table. Rei and Serena screamed and whipped their heads around. Setsuna stood behind them and she laughed slightly.  
  
'How did she get behind us?' thought Rei and Serena with wide eyes. Setsuna passed through the two girls and walked into the kitchen. Rei and Serena followed behind her and sat down at the table.  
  
"So who are you two?", questioned Rei. Molly and Melvin looked at each other before replying.  
  
"Molly and Melvin, you?", They both asked.  
  
"My name is Rei and that's Serena.", she replied. Serena turned to Hotaru and Rini.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?", asked Serena. Hotaru shifted her gaze to Serena.  
  
"Amara-papa said that Rini and I like each other and that we are going out!", exclaimed Hotaru as she slightly glared at her papa. Amara pouted slightly and stuck out her tongue towards the nine year old. With that gesture, Amara was rewarded with another pop to the head.  
  
"Amara! Act your age and not your shoe size!", scolded Michelle. Amara slouched down in her chair as her face turned a pinkish color from embarassment. Serena laughed as Rei continued to converse with Molly and Melvin.  
  
"Um, Amara-papa and Michelle-mama?", replied Serena. Amara and Michelle looked towards their daughter.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?", asked Michelle.  
  
"Well I was wondering if Rei and I could go out on a hunt?", asked Serena. Everything quieted down as everyone's attention turned towards the conversation.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Amara and Michelle looked at each other.  
  
"Why can't they go Michelle?", said Amara. Michelle sighed as she looked over towads her lover.  
  
"There are to many dangers out there. We were just attacked by Slayers. We don't need them hurt, or even worse killed", replied Michelle.  
  
"But Michelle-mama, we'll be carefull. Plus Serena and I will be with each other the whole time.", said Rei.  
  
"Yeah, and if we get into any trouble we'll come straight back.", exclaimed Serena. Michelle sighed as the two girls gave them the look. With their eyes wide and the tears welling up in them and their little pouty lips. Michelle was so weak against that look, especially Amara.  
  
"Fine fine, you can go.", said Michelle. Serena and Rei jumped into the air excitedly and started saying how Michelle was the best.  
  
"But.... if your not back in an hour, Amara and I will come and get you.", said Michelle firmly. Rei and Serena nodded their heads and bounced off towards their room.  
  
Arthur: Chapter is shot but I just wanted to get this out. Anyway Serena and Rei are going on their little hunt and things just might turn for the worst. Anyway, puh-leaze review me!!!!! ^_~ 


	14. Chapter 12

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews !!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!  
  
  
  
Serena and Rei ran to their room excitedly. They were actually going on a hunt, and by themselves. Serena threw the bedroom door opened to see a startled Amy. Rei bounced in afterwards. Amy looked at the two girls skeptically.  
  
Rei and Serena opened up their dresser draw and pulled out some clothes. They both ran into the bathroom and closed the door shut behind them. Amy raised an eyebrow before she left the room to read a book in front of the fire place.  
  
Serena and Rei threw off their clothes and changed into something else. When they were done Rei had on a dark red tight t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. She also had a thick leather belt and some black sneakers. Serena wore the same thing except she had on a silver t-shirt and black jeans.  
  
The two girls looked over each other with approval. Rei leaned over and kissed Serena on the lips slightly before she took the bewildered girl by the hand and tugged her out of the bathroom.  
  
The two ran out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Amara and Michelle were the only one's present. Amara slightly raised an eyebrow at the girls holding hands. Rei saw the look which only made her hold on Serena's hand grow tighter.  
  
"Is there something that you want to tell us?", asked Amara with a grin. Michelle smiled at the two girls. 'They are so cute!', thought Michelle happily. Serena and Rei blushed slightly and looked everywhere except towards their parents.  
  
"Well you see.. um, well I...", replied Rei while fumbling over her words.  
  
"We fell hard for each other.", finished Serena. Rei glared at Serena for being blunt, but happy that she got to the point.  
  
"Well about time!", exclaimed Amara with a grin. Rei and Serena's blush deepend slightly at the happy looks from their parents.  
  
"Anyway, don't you have a hunt to attend?", questioned Michelle. Rei and Serena's face brightened up and they nodded their heads enthusiastically.  
  
"Well then, you better get going.", said Amara.  
  
Serena and Rei walked out the front door not before they kissed their parents goodbye.  
  
"Remeber an hour or we'll be coming for you!", yelled Michelle. Michelle watched as her babies dissapeared off into the distance. Michelle sighed slightly as Amara drapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on! They'll be fine. We've trained them well. What can go wrong?", replied Amara as she pulled her soul mate back inside.  
  
***********  
  
Serena and Rei walked excitedly down the street as they were going on a hunt together. They watched as the sun vanished out of sight and was replaced by the comfort of the moon and stars.  
  
Serena could remeber the times when she was little and she would go up on the roof with her brothers and look up at the sky for hours. For some reason it just made her feel complete.  
  
Serena sighed as she thought of her brothers. She looked down at the neckalace they gave her and smiled slightly. Serena lifted a hand and held onto the pendent of the neckalace tightly.  
  
Serena turned her head towards Rei when she felt an arm go around her waist. Serena smiled down at her lover and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. The two girls ignored the stares of the passer-byers, not really caring of what the people thought.  
  
Serena and Rei looked around for a while not finding anything they wanted in particular. They wanted someone who was tough, you know who wouldn't go down with out a fight. Some competition.  
  
They walked around some more until they found the perfect person. It was a male with long blond hair in a low ponytail. He wore black leather pants which was held up by a thick leather belt and a matching leather jacket.  
  
Serena and Rei decided he would be a good prey and decided to follow him. Unbeknownst to them, that particular person was a slayer. A very good and dangerous slayer at that.  
  
Serena and Rei followed the man and they were soon leaded to a desserted alleyway.  
  
"Man, this is going to be easier than we thought.", whispered Serena. Rei nodded her head in agreement. When the man was in a desserted alleyway, Rei and Serena walked in after him. As soon they entered the man was right in front of them with two stakes pointed to their throats.  
  
"Okay, maybe not.", remarked Serena which earned her a glare from the slayer. Serena chanced a glance at Rei who held fear in her eyes.  
  
'It's time to leave.', thought Serena as she took a step back. Serena felt something hard against her back and she fearfully turned her head around. Their stood another slayer with dark blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a blue sweat shirt with tan shorts and sneakers.  
  
Serena gulped slightly. They were in deep trouble. They slayers smirked slightly down at the two little vampires, watching them tremble in fear.  
  
"Well well well, look what we got here. Looks like we found ourselves two little vamps.", sneered the man in leather.  
  
The two men began to circle around the two vampires looking them over. Serena and Rei could feel a shiver run up their spines at the hungry looks coming from the slayers.  
  
"Looks like we're going to have some fun tonight.", replied the man in the sweat shirt. Then the man in leather raised his hand and struck Rei across the face. From the force Rei went reeling back and down onto the floor.  
  
Serena went to help her, but she was grabbed by her hair from behind and was thrown against the wall harshly. Serena slowly sunk to the floor as real fear etched her heart.  
  
She could hear Rei crying out in pain as she was kicked in the stomach repeatedly by the man in leather. Serena saw the other man coming towards her and Serena kicked him in the groin. The man sunk to his knees in pain.  
  
Serena got off of the floor and tackled the man that was hurting Rei. Serena and the man tumbled to the floor rather violently. The two of the bagan to wrestle on the ground.  
  
Rei let a startled gasp as the other man grabbed her from behind. One of his hands was around her waste as the other was over her mouth. Rei opened her mouth and and chomped down on the man's hand drawing blood.  
  
The man screamed out in pain an immediately dropped Rei. Rei fell to the floor with a thud and she scrambled to her feet. She ran towards Serena who was being choked. Rei ran up to the man and kicked him in the face and the man rolled to his side. Rei quickly helped Serena to her feet as the girl gasped for air.  
  
"Let's leave now.", exclaimed Rei. Serena nodded in agreement and went to make a run for it with Rei, but luck didn't seem to be on their side.  
  
They were grabbed from behind, by the man who had his hand biten. Serena and Rei struggled violently as they were being dragged back into the dark alleyway.  
  
The man tossed Serena to the guy in leather as the man who had Rei held her down and began punching her repeatedly.  
  
The man with Serena grabbed Serena by th throat and held her pressed against the wall. With his other hand he pulled out a pocket knife. He flicked up the blade and gave Serena a sickening look.  
  
He brought the blade to Serena's shirt and sliced it open. With her chest exposed he began to carve deep inprints into her chest. Serena cried out in pain as blood oozed down her chest to the blade and down the man's hand.  
  
The man that was punching Rei stopped punching and switched to kicking. He kicked everywhere he could as Rei coughed up blood and writhered in pain. The man saw a pipe near a garbage can and walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
Rei laid sprawled on the floor, bleeding in several place. She weakly lifted her head towards Serena's cries of pain. Rei's eyes widened in horror as she saw the man slice into Serena's chest without any mercy. Rei looked towards the footsteps and her eyes widened even more in fear.  
  
The man with the pipe held the it over his head and he had an eerie glint in his eyes. He struck down on Rei rapidly taking in the pleasure of her screams.  
  
After Serena's chest was completely covered in blood, the man dropped Serena to the ground. Serena fell to the floor and languidly layed on the floor. She had tears in her eyes as the pain overwhelmed her. She could hear Rei's screams of pain which brought more tears to her eyes.  
  
Serena felt herself being lifted in the air and was tossed around the alley like she was nothing but a piece of trash. Each time she collided with the floor the louder her screams became, and the angrier she got. The man came towards her again with a belt in hand.  
  
Serena whimpered as he brought the down belt to her back with all the strength he had. Serena could feel her skin ripping open with each hit. After a while the man wrapped the belt around her throat and lifted her weak body to her knees.  
  
Serena immediately brought her hands towards the belt and began to claw at it. She looked over towards Rei who had hot tears pouring down her face mixing in with her sweat and blood. The man with the sweat shirt was beating her with a pipe and cursing and insulting her every chance he got.  
  
Serena felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She could feel her anger rising and it was beginning to block out all of her senses. She could feel strength building into her as her eyes turned a blackish red color. Serena grabbed the belt and ripped it off of her neck.  
  
The man now holding a broken belt looked down in surprise. He stumbled back in fear as Serena slowly got to her feet and gave him an insane twisted smile. Serena etched her way towards the man and with great speed, grabbed the man's arm.  
  
The man screamed in pain as he felt every bone in his arm being crushed into a million pieces. Serena began to bend the arm back which caused the man to sink to his knees. Serena smiled at him with her fangs exposed.  
  
Serena twisted the arm really fast which caused it to rip out of the man's socket. The man screamed in bloody murder as pain rushed through him and all Serena did was laugh at the man's distress. Serena threw the arm down and walked over to the man and grabbed each side of his head with her hands.  
  
In a quick motion, you could hear the snapping of the man's neck throughout a ten mile radius. The man who was beating on Rei long ago stopped as he watched in horror of the site which was displayed before him.  
  
Serena dropped the life less boody to the floor. To add to the affect, she grabbed the dead man by the hair and lifted him up. She smiled slightly before she sunk her teeth into the man's neck and drunk the blood hungrily from the lifeless body.  
  
Rei looked up and was confused as to why her tormentor had stopped his onslaught of blows. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Serena and the way she looked from when the girl lost her temper when they were training 4 years ago. Serena looked at her slightly before she advanced towards the trembling man.  
  
The man gripped at the pipe in his hands and when Serena was close enough, he swung at her head as if it were a baseball. To his surprise, Serena caught the pipe with ease and yanked the pipe out of his hands.  
  
The man moved back and tripped over Rei's leg, causing him to collide harshly against the wall. His eyes widened in fear as Serena held up the pipe and began to bring it down . Serena struck down the pipe against the man's head repeatedly and didn't stop until his skull was completely smashed.  
  
The body tilted over and landed next to Rei. Rei gasped slightly and than looked up to Serena. She saw Serena staring down at her with the evil looking eyes. Rei slightly cowered back when Serena calmly walked over to her.  
  
Raised her arms to cover her face when Serena was next to her. Serena kneeled down and moved away Rei's arms gently. Rei had her eyes clenched tightly shut with tears running down her face. Serena reached over and wipped away the tears gently.  
  
Rei sligtly opened up her eyes and noticed Serena hadn't strucked her. Serena leaned down even more and lifted Rei's bloody body into her lap. Rei layed weakly against Serena as Serena brought over the dead body. Rei looked up at Serena in confusion as to why she was bringing over the body.  
  
"Drink, you need it for energy.", whispered Serena. Rei looked at the body with disgust, seeing his head smashed and all. Rei looked up at Serena and saw that the girl's eyes were still red, but they weren't filled with hatred. They were fill with worry.  
  
Rei sighed slightly as Serena bent the guy's neck a little so she could have more room. Rei sunk her teeth into the cold flesh and hungrily drunk the still warm liquid.  
  
Once she was done she looked back up at Serena and notice that her eye's had turned back to it's original color. Rei could feel that she had more strength and sighed quietly to herself. Than her eyes widened slightly.  
  
"Serena! We have to get home before Amara-papa and Michelle-mama show up.", exclaimed Rei. Serena nodded her head and lifted to her feet with Rei. She held back with all her might as not to cry out in pain.  
  
Rei and Serena's body were torn and bloody and they felt weak and tired. All they wanted to do was go home and get some rest. Serena looked over Rei's body and saw the ripped clothing and blood stains. Serena looked down at her self and looked at the ripped shirt that showed her bloody chest.  
  
Serena grabbed bothe sides of her shirt and held them together with one hand. Serena wrapped a hand around Rei as Rei did the same to Serena for support.  
  
The two girls limped their way out of the alley way and onto the street. They walked home not caring about the looks people gave them or their whispers. Soon the two girls were on the front stoop of their home.  
  
Serena's legs became weak causing her to collaspe to her knees, bringing Rei down with her. Serena leaned her head on Rei's shoulder as Rei knocked on the door. The door swung opened to be met with the horror stricken expression of Hotaru.  
  
Arthur: Well the chapter was well, violent. Anyway I hoped you liked and Puh-leaze Review. Oh and I was thinking about making a Lemon for this this story, but I've never wrote anyrhing like that before. To tell you the truth I've never wrote my thoughts down on paper until this summer. It still amazes me that people actually like it. Anyway please tell me your thoughts. They are well appreciated!! ^_~ 


	15. Chapter 13

Arthur: Sorry for the wait, but I just started school. Plus I was being lazy, so enjoy the chapter! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The two girls limped their way out of the alley way and onto the street. They walked home not caring about the looks people gave them or their whispers. Soon the two girls were on the front stoop of their home.  
  
Serena's legs became weak causing her to collaspe to her knees, bringing Rei down with her. Serena leaned her head on Rei's shoulder as Rei knocked on the door. The door swung opened to be met with the horror stricken expression of Hotaru.  
  
"Help!", whispered Rei as she held onto Serena tightly. The two girls held pain filled expressions as they leaned on each other for support.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Serena Rei what happened?", exclaimed Hotaru as she ran up to the duo. The young girl leaned down to their eye level. Rini came up behind Hotaru and yelped in surprise.  
  
"What happened?", yelled the pink haired girl. She looked over the wounds before she bent down like Hotaru had.  
  
"Come on Rini, help me bring them inside.", replied Hotaru. Rini nodded her head and moved towards Serena as Hotaru went to Rei.  
  
Rini lifted one of Serena's arms and drapped it around her shoulders. She put her arm around Serena's waist and slowly lifted the girl. Rini looked towards Hotaru and Rei and saw that Hotaru was doing the same.  
  
They group of four walked slowly inside the house. Hotaru and Rini practically carrying the two hurt vampires as they walked into the living room.  
  
When they entered they saw Setsuna talking quietly to her daughter Amy. Setsuna looked up and her eyes widened in shock. Amy looked at her mother in confusion before she looked into the direction in which her mother was staring intently at.  
  
Amy looked over and soon her face resembled her mother's with an shocked expression. Setsuna shot off the couch she was sitting on and rushed over to the two broken vamps.  
  
"Oh my God! W-w-what happened!", exclaimed Setsuna looking over the horrable and painful looking wounds. Setsuna reached out a hand and lightly touch one of Serena's cuts that were along her chest. Serena winced as she bit her bottom lip as not to cry out in pain.  
  
There was a loud shriek which made everyone turn towards the doorway. Michelle stood in the doorway with a hand covering her mouth and tears welling up in her eyes. Amara stood next to her with wide eyes.  
  
The two women walked over to the group not believing what they were looking at.  
  
"What the hell happened?", growled Amara as she looked over the two children. The more wounds she saw the more her anger began to build.  
  
"We were attacked by two slayers.", whispered Serena as she leaned her head on Rini's shoulder for support.  
  
"Why didn't you come home like you promised!", replied Michelle as she openly let her tears fall.  
  
"We tried but they cornered us.", replied Serena.  
  
"Then if they had you cornered, how did you escape?", asked Amara. Amara went to Serena as Michelle went to Rei. The two women picked up the girls and held the into their arms.  
  
"Serena killed them.", answered Rei. Michelle and Amara looked at each other with knowing expressions, which caused Setsuna and her daughters to be confused.  
  
Amara looked at Serena and saw that the girl had her head burried in the crook of her neck. The young girl was shaking from the tears racking her body.  
  
Amara looked worriendly towards her daughter as Serena lifted her head to look at her. Serena had tears rolling down her face. She sniffled a couple of times before she spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.", whispered Serena as she yet again burried her face in Amara's neck. Serena cried and Amara held the girl as tight as the girl could handle.  
  
"No Serena, you shouldn't be sorry. It okay.", replied Amara as she rocked the girl in her arms and lightly stroked the girls back to console her.  
  
Amara felt Serena's body stop shaking. She lifted the girl's head to look at her face. Amara slightly smiled as she saw that Serena was fast asleep.  
  
"She must of past out from the pain and blood loss.", remarked Amara as she looked over towards Michelle and Rei. Rei too had pasted out.  
  
"Come on, let's bring them to the medical room ASAP.", remarked Setsuna. Amara and Michelle nodded their heads and followed after Setsuna. Rini, Hotaru and Ami looked at each other before they looked after Serena and Rei worriedly.  
  
Rini and Hotaru ran upstairs to change their know blood stained clothes. Ami stayed in the living room staring at a book she was reading earlier. But, if you looked closely you could see that her eyes were looking at the book but they held an far off expression.  
  
************  
  
There were soft clatter of shoes as three women walked down the dark halls of Setsuna's home. Michelle looked down at Rei's face and slightly caressed the unconcious girl's cheek. She didn't mind that blood wiped onto her hand, all she cared about was that her two little girls are injured and by those damned slayers.  
  
Amara looked at Michelle and saw the the different emotion's that played her apon her features. Amara looked down at Serena who she had grown close to over the years. Amara slightly kissed Serena on the cheek and held the limp girl closely to her chest. She would get revenge on them slayers for hurting her girls.  
  
'Nobody messes with her children except for her.', thought Amara as she continued her way down the dark and eerily quite halls.  
  
Setsuna watched from the corner of her eyes as she looked at the two women. She sighed slightly to herself as she continued her way to the medical room.  
  
Apon reaching it, Setsuna opened up the large woodened doors and held it wide for Amara and Michelle. Amara and Michelle slightly bowed their heads in thanks and than hurriedly walked inside the rather large room.  
  
The two women looked around the room that they haven't seen before. It was a large white room with several beds with white sheetings. Their were some tables that had medicals tools on them and other important things.  
  
"Please put them over their.", replied Setsuna as she pointed towards the beds in the back of the room. Amara and Michelle complied to the request and brought the girls to the beds. They placed them down gently as Setsuna walked over towards them.  
  
"Maybe you should leave while I'll clean them up, okay?", replied Setsuna. Amara nodded as she pulled the distressed looking Michelle out of the room.  
  
Setsuna sighed as she looked over the wounds. 'How could someone do that to children.', thought Setsuna as she went got to business.  
  
After Amara and Michelle came out of the room, Michelle spun aroound and grabbed hold of Amara. The smaller woman's body racked with sobs as she sunk to her knees still holding onto Amara.  
  
Amara bent down quickly and held onto her lover. She rubbed Michelle's back and let the woman cry for all she was worth.  
  
What felt like an eternity which may have been an half-hour, Setsuna walked out of the room. She had sweat beaded across her forhead as she looked towards Amara and Michelle. Setsuna cleared her throat which gained the two women's attention.  
  
"So how are they?", asked Michelle.  
  
"They're fine. Some broken bones, deep cut wounds.", replied Setsuna. Michelle sighed happily at the fact that something didn't go wrong.  
  
"Well thay can go up to their bedroom. Ami is going to move in with Molly as Melvin will have his own room.", replied Setsuna as she let Amara and Michelle enter the medical room.  
  
Amara and Michelle rushed over towards the two sleeping girls who were all bandaged up and were lying naked underneathe the thin sheets.  
  
Setsuna left the room to go talk to Ami, Molly and Melvin about the rooming arrangements.  
  
"Come on, let's take them upstairs.", said Amara as she lifted Rei off the bed with the sheets intacted. Michelle nodded in agreement as she lifted Serena in her arms in the same manner.  
  
The two woman brought the girls out of the medical room, up the stairs and into their bedrooms. Amara and Michelle placed the girls on two seperate beds as they went to get Pj's for the girls. When they came back they dressed the girls and were about to leave when they heard them whimper.  
  
The two women came back into the room and saw that Rei and Serena were shifting restlessly on their beds. Form the looks of it, they looked as if they were trying to find each other. Amara looked at Michelle which Michelle too returned the look.  
  
Amara walked over to where Serena slept and picked up the girl. She walked over to where Rei slept and placed the girl gently on the bed next to Rei.  
  
As if they were magnents, the two girls clung to each other tightly. Rei was laying on the pillows with Serena half way on top of her her. They both had had their arms wrapped around each other tightly as they slept.  
  
Michelle smiled at the quite scene as Amara grinned boyishly. The two women walked out the room and closed the door quietly behind them.  
  
  
  
Arthur: Thanks for the reviews!! Anyway I hoped you liked and Puh-puh- puh leaze revview me or e-mail me at Saiyagurl87@Hotmail.com. 


	16. Chapter 14

Darkness Chapter 16  
  
Once Amara and Michelle left the room, their smiles soon dissipated. They looked at each other silently and made their way down the hallway as Amara growled under her breathe in anger.  
  
"I can't believe someone would do that!", raged Amara as she looked down at the floor. Michelle sighed as she too was pretty pissed off.  
  
"We're vampires and they're slayers. It's the slayers duty to kill us.", replied Michelle. Amara snapped a dangerous look towards Michelle.  
  
"But they are children. Those two could have died if Serena hadn't lost her temper.", exclaimed Amara Michelle looked towards her lover and sighed again.  
  
"I know.", she replied quietly. Amara looked at Michelle for a moment and then slung an arm around the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go out for a little hunt to take our minds off things.", said Amara as her eyes flashed green. Michelle smirk as her eyes flashed green as well.  
  
"I'm game.", she remarked. The two women continued down the hallway and soon out the front door to go on a much-needed hunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Rini and Hotaru left the den after the encounter with Serena and Rei. The two girls were left a little shaken up as they walked down the quiet hallways of the large house.  
  
When they reached their room they both walked inside as Hotaru sat in a beanbag chair and Rini sat on her bed.  
  
They both sat in a daze, lost in their own thoughts. Hotaru being the first to recover looked over towards Rini and then over to their Playstation 2.  
  
"Yo Rini. Wanna play?", asked Hotaru as she moved towards the game and television. Rini looked up and smiled slightly. She nodded her head and went over to the beanbag Hotaru was sitting in. With Hotaru being busy with setting up the game, she didn't notice someone already sitting in her seat.  
  
Once Hotaru was done, she leaned back to sit down. Instead of finding the seat she found herself sitting on top of a lap. A lap which belonged to Rini.  
  
Hotaru blushed slightly and tried to get up. She was held back when Rini quickly wrapped her arms around her waist to hold her still.  
  
She turned her head towards Rini who held an innocent look and was looking towards the television. Hotaru sighed and sat back to get comfortable. Rini's hold around Hotaru's waist went tighter and the girls presumed their attention towards the game.  
  
Rini rested her chin on Hotaru's shoulder and sighed quietly to herself. Hotaru shifted a little uncomfortably with Rini being so close.  
  
She took a side-wards glance at Rini and sworn she saw the girl laughing at her. Hotaru sat herself more comfortably in Rini's lap and began to play the game.  
  
Everyone now and than, Rini would nuzzle her face into Hotaru's neck or softly blow into the girl's ear. Hotaru would move slightly as her breath would come slightly uneven.  
  
A few minutes later Hotaru change the two player game and switched to something that was a one player, considering that Rini didn't want to play anymore.  
  
Soon Hotaru was locked into the game which made Rini slightly happy. Rini nuzzled her face into Hotaru's neck and with one hand moved around on Hotaru's belly. She slightly frowned when Hotaru didn't acknowledge the gesture.  
  
Rini smirked as she dipped her hand down a little further which made Hotaru snap her head towards her direction. Hotaru stared with her eyes wide from what Rini had just done. Rini slightly smiled at Hotaru's flabbergasted expression.  
  
"Rini! What are you doing?", exclaimed Hotaru.  
  
"My hand slipped.", remarked Rini. Hotaru's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked upon her pink haired friend.  
  
"That was no accident.", Said Hotaru. Rini smiled in amusement with Hotaru's reaction, but to Hotaru she didn't see anything that sparked any amusement.  
  
"What is so funny.", Remarked Hotaru while gritting her teeth.  
  
"Your just so cute when your mad.", Said Rini with a grin. Hotaru's eyes widened slightly as she stared at Rini.  
  
"W-w-what?!?!", Replied Hotaru meekly. Rini's smile grew even wider as she inched her face closer to Hotaru's face.  
  
"I said that you're cute when your mad.", Said Rini as she went even closer to Hotaru's face. Their noses were touching at the tip as they could feel their warm breathes brush against their slightly parted lips.  
  
Hotaru licked her lips and accidentally brushed her tongue across Rini's lips. Hotaru froze in place as she realized what she had done and stared into Rini's large red eyes. Rini had gasped slightly and dipped down and brushed her lips against Hotaru's lips.  
  
Rini sat back on the beanbag which caused Hotaru to be practically to be laying on top of Rini. Hotaru wrapped her arms around Rini's neck as Rini wrapped her arms around Hotaru's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Setsuna was in the shadows quietly listening to Amara and Michelle's conversation. The woman smiled slightly and walked to Serena and Rei's room.  
  
She slightly cracked open the door and peeked inside. She saw the two young girls cuddling in their sleep. Setsuna walked in the room and over towards the bed. She ran her hand through Serena's bangs and down her cheek softly.  
  
Serena smiled slightly and nuzzled her face into Rei's neck. Setsuna smiled again and took a glimpse at Serena's necklace. She lifted up the pendent and examined it for a few seconds.  
  
'You are a very strong vampire. No child has ever taken down two slayers before.', whispered Setsuna while looking over the well-bruised girl.  
  
"I see something great in you.", finished off Setsuna. She let go of the pendent and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her. She walked down the hall and went to Rini and Hotaru's room.  
  
She crept open the door and looked around the room. She slightly blushed when she saw the two girls sitting on a beanbag chair having a huge make- out contest.  
  
'Well those two are close.' Thought Setsuna as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Let me go tell Amy, Molly and Melvin about the rooming plans.", said Setsuna to herself. She began her walk down the long hallway yet again.  
  
Once she made it to the large den, she saw Amy looking at a book or more likely staring off into space while holding up a book to her face. Molly and Melvin were sitting on a large couch sleeping peacefully. Setsuna sighed quietly.  
  
"I'll tell them later.", she whispered as she walked away from the den and towards her bedroom.  
  
"I need a long bubble bath.", she mumbled to herself as she walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
  
Serena shifted in her sleep and opened up her eyes wearily. She tried to sit up only to have pain run through her body. Serena moaned slightly and lied back down .  
  
Serena moved her eyes up and looked at Rei who was still sleeping. She smiled slight as she felt Rei tighten her grip around Serena's waist.  
  
Serena lifted a hand and caressed Rei's bruised cheek . Serena put up a devious smile as she brought her hand to Rei's nose. Serena plugged Rei's nose to block off Rei's breathing.  
  
Rei' twitched slightly before her eyes shot wide open. Serena let go of Rei's nose and abrupted into a fit of laughter. Rei gasped fore air and looked down at Serena in anger.  
  
"That wasn't funny.", she yelled which made Serena laugh even harder. Tears started to run down Serena's cheeks as she couldn't stop laughing. Rei glared down at her girlfriend and raised a hand.  
  
She brought it down and smacked Serena on the back. Serena stopped laughing as her mouth went wide along with her eyes. Serena screamed out in pain that she wasn't expecting to be inflicted on her. Tears of pain welled in her eyes that she desperately tried to hold back.  
  
She buried her face into Rei's neck as the tears poured down. Rei looked down at Serena and her anger turn to a look of apology. Rei gently wrapped her arms around Serena's trembling body and put her chin on top of her.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean it.", exclaimed Rei trying to get her lover to top crying. Rei had tears of her own burning in her eyes as she slowly rocked Serena from side to side. Serena sniffled as her tears slowly diminished She quietly listened to Rei's heartbeat as Rei continued to rock her.  
  
"It's okay Rei.", whispered Serena as she lightly kissed on Rei's neck. Rei smiled in delight and she kissed Serena on the forehead. Serena giggled softly and snuggled into Rei's arm's comfortably.  
  
"Where do you think everyone is?", asked Serena. Rei sighed softly before replying.  
  
"I don't know. If I know Amara-papa and Michelle-mama well, than they're probably out on a hunt. To clear their minds off things.", replied Rei.  
  
"I'm hungry.", remarked Serena as she sat up slowly.  
  
"But you ate already."  
  
"So, I'm still hungry.",whined Serena as Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on and let's get something to eat.",Said Rei.  
  
"You mean right now?", Asked Serena.  
  
"Um, yeah!",Exclaimed Rei. Serena's mouth went agape as she looked up at Rei.  
  
"But, I don't want to get up.", Said Serena.  
  
"Than how are we going to get food!", Yelled Rei enthusiastically. Serena groan because she had to move from a very comfortable spot.  
  
Serena and got themselves painfully to their feet and were leaning on each other for support. They both walked out of the room and down the hallway. They stopped by Rini and Hotaru's room and quietly peeked inside.  
  
Their eyes widened amazingly wide at the two girls trying to suck each other's faces off. The two injured vamps shot away from the door and stared a each other with bewildered expressions.  
  
"Wow!", Exclaimed Rei with wide eyes.  
  
"Your sister and Rini are like... kissing!", Shrieked Serena.  
  
"Come on and let's leave them alone.", Said Rei as the two girls continued their journey down the hall and to the kitchen.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..", screamed Rei and Serena as they felt someone grabb onto their sholds, They girls turned their heads around to find a laughing Setsuna.  
  
"You know Setsuna, you really have to stop doing that.", exclaimed Serena with aa mock glare. Setsuna quieted down her laughter and replaced it with a warm smile.  
  
"What are you two doing out of bed?", questioned Setsuna.  
  
"Um, I'm hungry.", replied Serena. Setsuna smiled and picked up the two girls in both of her arms.  
  
"Come on, I'll fix you something." , replied Setsuna as she brought the girls down to the kitchen. She set thegirls at the kitchen table as she went into the fridge and brought out some packets of blood. She turned around and looked over towards the two girls.  
  
"Do you want it cold or warm?", asked Setsuna.  
  
"Warm!", exclaimed Serena as she licked her lips while her large eyes turned green.  
  
"Alright.", said Setsuna as she warmed up the blood and poured it into three large mugs. She brought the mugs over to the table and seated herself across from the two girls. She handed them each a mug as she took one herself.  
  
"I don't want any!", exclaimed Rei with a grimace expression.  
  
'You need it for strenght, so drink up.", said Setsuna sternly. Rei pouted as she brought the mug to her lips and slowly drunk the warm red liquid down. Serena on the other hand snatch up the mug and drunk it down in two large gulps.  
  
"So how do you girls feel?", asked Setsuna tenderly. Serena put her mug down and licked her lips as she looked up at Setsuna.  
  
"I guess I'm alright. I still hurt in places, but we're vampires. We'll probably fully healed in two days.", replied Serena as Rei nodded her head in agreement. They were interupted from their conversation when Amara and Michelle entered the room with grim expressions.  
  
"What's wrong?", asked Rei as Amara and Michelle sat at the kitchen table. Amara sighed heavily as she looked over towards the Setsuna and the three girls.  
  
"Well it seems that Serena here has made a name for herself.", said Amara as she ran a hand through her short bangs.  
  
"What do you mean?",asked Serena.  
  
"What she means.", said Michelle. "Is that word got out that you killed two slayers. All the vampires now you.  
  
"So that's a good thing.", replied Serena with a smile. Amara and Michelle shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"No it's not.", said Michelle. Serena's face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Why no?", she asked.  
  
"Because it's going around through the slayers that a mere child killed two slayers. Their leader isn't pleased and they're looking for you.." said Amara.  
  
"Who's their leader?", asked Rei.  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
Arthur: That's all for now. Please review me!! 


	17. Chapter 15

Arthur: Sorry for the wait. Really didn't have ideas for the story, but I'm back now!!! ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic!  
  
"Well it seems that Serena here has made a name for herself.", said Amara as she ran a hand through her short bangs.  
  
"What do you mean?",asked Serena.  
  
"What she means.", said Michelle. "Is that word got out that you killed two slayers. All the vampires now you.  
  
"So that's a good thing.", replied Serena with a smile. Amara and Michelle shook their heads 'no'.  
  
"No it's not.", said Michelle. Serena's face scrunched up in confusion.  
  
"Why not?", she asked.  
  
"Because it's going around through the slayers that a mere child killed two slayers. Their leader isn't pleased and they're looking for you." said Amara.  
  
"Who's their leader?", asked Rei.  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
'Darien Chiba?' thought Serena, contemplating the name in her head.  
  
"So this Darien guy is the leader?" asked Serena. She watched as the three women nodded their heads.  
  
"Then he must die." replied Serena.  
  
"Say what?" exclaimed the three women in shock.  
  
"I said Darien must die." repeated Serena. Amara, Michelle and Setsuna looked at each other before they burst in a fit of laughter. Serena frowned, not finding anything funny about this.  
  
"What is so funny?" growled Serena. Michelle calmed her laughter and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"You think that you." said Michelle as she pointed a finger at Serena. "Can beat Darien?"  
  
"Yes I believe that I can beat Darien." said Serena with confidence.  
  
"Child please. Darien we kill you in a heartbeat." said Setsuna as she stopped laughing and put up a smile.  
  
"I so can kill Darien." exclaimed Serena. " I mean, he killed my parents and I told you I will avenge their deaths no matter what. I will keep my word."  
  
"I know you want to avenge your parents' deaths and all, but Darien is way to strong for you kid. Don't get me wrong, I would love to beat the crap out of him myself, but I now my limits." said Amara. Serena stood up from her seat angered.  
  
"I don't care how strong he is. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do." exclaimed Serena as she left the kitchen. Rei got up from her seat and chased after her girlfriend.  
  
Michelle sighed quietly to herself. " That went well."  
  
Amara slouched down in her seat and drummed her fingers on the table. "I have to make a phone call to Artemis."  
  
"For what?" questioned Setsuna.  
  
"We can't stay here, we'll be easily found. I'll ask Artemis if we can stay there for the time being. Plus Serena would be happy to see her brothers again." said Amara.  
  
"Alright, Setsuna and I will get the kids ready." said Michelle as she sat up from her seat with Setsuna. Amara nodded her head as she left the kitchen and went to use the phone.  
  
Michelle left the kitchen followed by Setsuna to get the kids packed up. They both split up in different directions and continued down the hallway.  
  
Michelle went to Hotaru and Rini's room first. She lightly knocked on the door and walked inside. She was surprised to see Rini in Hotaru's lap sitting quietly.  
  
Michelle cleared her throat to gain some attention. The two girls looked over towards Michelle in squealed in surprise. Rini jumped out of Hotaru's lap blushing as Hotaru began to blush as well. Michelle smirked knowingly, which made the girls blush deepened.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here?" questioned Michelle. Hotaru and Rini looked at each other before looking back at Michelle.  
  
"Nothing!" they both replied sheepishly. Michelle quirked and eyebrow.  
  
"That surely didn't look like nothing" said Michelle as she walked further into the room.  
  
"Well, we were just...." started Hotaru trying to make up a excuse.  
  
"Your just lucky Amara didn't walk in here. You would never hear the end of it." said Michelle. Hotaru ad Rini shared confused glances at each other.  
  
"So you're not mad?" asked Rini.  
  
"Of course not. I knew you liked each other." said Michelle. Hotaru and Rini looked at each other again and decided not to ask how she knew.  
  
"What did you want us for?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"You guys have to get packed up. We're leaving." said Michelle.  
  
"Leaving? Why?" asked Rini.  
  
"Well were just have some difficulties you guys don't need to know." said Michelle as she brought out some suitcases and thing from the closet.  
  
"So you guys must hurry up." said Michelle as she walked out of the room to see Rei and Serena. Michelle knocked on their door before she walked inside.  
  
She saw Serena lying face down on the bed with Rei sitting next to her. The young raven-haired girl was rubbing Serena's back and whispering things to her.  
  
Rei looked over to Michelle and smiled at her. Michelle returned the gesture and walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
"Come on we have to go." said Michelle as she placed her hand on Serena's back.  
  
"We are we going?" asked Rei.  
  
"You'll see, but we must hurry." said Michelle as she stood up from the bed.  
  
"Are we coming back?" asked Serena as she sat up and looked towards Michelle.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can assure you we won't be coming back anytime soon." said Michelle.  
  
"So come on." said Michelle as she brought out the suitcases. Serena and Rei got off of their bed and advanced towards the suitcases and began packing anything they could.  
  
*********************  
  
About 2 hours or more later, everyone had their bags packed and settled by the front door.  
  
"Come on and let's bring everything to the truck." said Amara as she picked up a couple of bags and walked out the front door.  
  
Everyone followed her lead and walked outside with the respective belongings. Once everything was packed inside of the black Excursion XLT, the group piled up inside of the truck.  
  
Amara and Michelle sat in the two front seats. Next sat Setsuna, Ami, Molly and Melvin. In the last row sat Rei, Serena, Hotaru and Rini.  
  
Amara started up the car and began the journey to Luna and Artemis's house. Serena looked over to Hotaru and Rini and noticed them cuddling with each other.  
  
Serena lightly nudged Rei in the side who was resting against Serena. Rei looked at Serena startled and followed Serena's gaze. She looked at Hotaru and Rini and smiled slightly.  
  
"I guess Setsuna was right." whispered Rei into Serena's ear. Serena smiled back and leaned further into Rei. She took a quick glance at Amara who was glancing at Hotaru and Rini every know and then. She held a smirked that showed non-stop torture of teasing towards Hotaru and Rini.  
  
Serena turned her attention towards Michelle, who was shaking her head towards Amara's antics.  
  
Serena smiled to herself and closed her eyes to get some rest. The car ride was pretty much quit considering the light chatter of Amara, Michelle and Setsuna.  
  
Amy slept with her head a against her mother's lap. Setsuna absent-mindedly ran her fingers through Ami's short blue hair as the young girl slept.  
  
Molly leaned against her brother as she slept. Melvin wrapped a protective arm around his sister's shoulders. Melvin stared down at his sister watching her sleep.  
  
Hotaru had her arm wrapped around Rini's waist, keeping each other close to one another. Both the girls were asleep. Serena had both her arms wrapped around Rei's waist as she slept peacefully. Rei ran her fingers through Serena's loose soft hair as she looked out the window.  
  
***********  
  
Amara pulled her truck up to what looked like a large truck. She rolled down the window and hit a certain part of the rock. The front part of the rock began to rise to show a secret entrance.  
  
Amara smiled slightly and drove the car inside. The rock closed behind her. Inside waiting for them was Artemis and Luna.  
  
Arthur: Really short, I know. Sorry for the wait, had writer's block. Anyway hoped you enjoyed and please review. 


	18. Chapter 16

Arthur: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this story!  
  
  
  
Amara pulled her truck up to what looked like a large rock. She rolled down the window and hit a certain part of the rock. The front part of the rock began to rise to show a secret entrance.  
  
Amara smiled slightly and drove the car inside. The rock closed behind her loudly. Inside waiting for them was Artemis and Luna. Amara stopped the car and opened up her door.  
  
"Hey Artemis and Luna." Replied Amara as she shook Artemis's hand and hugged Luna.  
  
"Good to see you too." replied Luna as she bowed slightly. The rest of the gang got out of the car. Artemis tipped his head to the side as he saw Serena exit the car.  
  
"You got so big." exclaimed Artemis, looking Serena up and down. Serena whipped her head and around, her face beaming with joy. She ran towards Artemis and jumped into Artemis's welcoming arms.  
  
"Hi Artemis and Luna!" replied Serena as she hugged Artemis. As Artemis set Serena to the ground, she went towards Luna and gave her a hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too Serena." said Luna as she tightened her hold on Serena. When they parted, Luna looked around the room.  
  
"Big group." remarked Luna.  
  
"Come on; let's get your things so we can come inside." said Artemis. Everyone advanced towards the car and unloaded their belongings and brought their things inside.  
  
Once they set their belongings on the ground, five people entered the room. Serena recognized two of the five immediately and tackled them to the floor.  
  
"Jet...Tray, I've missed you so much." exclaimed Serena as she gave her two brothers a hug.  
  
"Serena what are you doing here?" asked Jet as he sat up slightly.  
  
"We had to leave because I killed two slayers." said Serena. Jet and Tray looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"You killed two slayers!" yelled the boys in unison. Serena nodded her head.  
  
"Yes I did." said Serena.  
  
"No way." said Tray in surprise. The trio heard someone clear their throats. They turned around and found themselves face to face with a group of people. Serena and the twins got up quickly blushing all the while.  
  
"Okay, why don't we introduce each other before we get settled." replied Luna.  
  
"Serena, why don't you introduce everyone." said Artemis.  
  
"Okay." said Serena.  
  
"Alright, this is Molly, her brother Melvin, Amy, her sister Rini their mother Setsuna, Hotaru, her sister Rei and Amara and Michelle." said Serena as she pointed out every one.  
  
"Now Tray, introduce the rest." said Luna.  
  
"This is Luna and Artemis, their daughter Diana, This is Mina." Tray pointed to a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"This is Lita." Tray pointed to a girl who had chocolate brown hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes.  
  
"This is my twin brother Jet and for those who don't know, Serena in mine and Jet's little sister. Everyone greeted each other politely.  
  
"Come on and let us show you to your rooms." said Luna. Everyone picked up some luggage and carried them towards to their respective rooms.  
  
Jet, Tray and Melvin shared one room. Lita, Mina, and Molly shared a room. Diana and Amy shared another room. Hotaru and Rini shared a room and Serena and Rei shared another room.  
  
The adults went downstairs to converse over a cup of blood as the group of kids stayed in the den. The kids were lounged around on the couches and the floor watching cartoons on the big screen.  
  
Jet had his arm wrapped around Lita's shoulder while they sat on the couch. He took notice on how close Serena and Rei where sitting next to each other.  
  
He lightly tapped his foot on Tray's back, who was ling on the floor next to Mina. Tray looked slight surprised and annoyed to whom ever disturbed him from watching his show.  
  
"What?" questioned Tray as he looked up to his brother.  
  
"Have you noticed how close Serena and Rei are over there." replied Jet. Tray turned his head towards his little sister and saw Serena lay her head onto Rei's lap. Tray quirked an eyebrow and turned back to his brother.  
  
"Maybe they like each other." said Tray.  
  
"No way." exclaimed Jet at the impossible.  
  
"If you want to know, go ask her." said Tray.  
  
"Alright I will." said Jet as he got up from his seat. Lita looked away from the seat startled.  
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Lita. Jet turned to Lita and smiled lightly.  
  
"I have to ask my sister something." replied Jet. Lita accepted the answer and turned back towards the television. Jet walked over to Serena wanting to seek out an answer.  
  
"Hey Serena, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jet. Serena looked up to her brother and agitatedly sat up from her comfortable position. She followed her brother out into the hallway.  
  
"What can I do for you." asked Serena. Jet fiddled with his fingers for a moment.  
  
"Well, I've noticed that you and Rei were getting kind of close back there." said Jet. Serena tilted her had to the side and smirked slightly.  
  
"So were you and Lita." said Serena. Jet blushed slightly.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to know if anything was going on between you two?" questioned Jet.  
  
"Rei is my girlfriend." said Serena as she turned around and walked back into the room. Jet stood slightly flabbergasted.  
  
***********  
  
Serena walked back into the room and laid her back down on Rei's lap. Rei ran her fingers through Serena's hair.  
  
"So what did he ask?" questioned Rei. Serena turned slightly towards her girlfriend.  
  
"He wanted to know if there was something going on between us." said Serena.  
  
"And?" inquired Rei.  
  
"I told him that we were together." said Serena.  
  
"What did he say about it?" asked Rei.  
  
"I don't know. He's still standing in he hallway." said Serena as she giggled along with Rei  
  
**********  
  
About 10 minutes later, Jet finally entered the room. He looked towards Serena and Rei who smiled at him.  
  
He quickly walked towards his seat and sat down heavily. Lita leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong?" questioned Lita.  
  
"It's nothing." replied Jet. Lita sighed and rested head on Jet's shoulder. Tray turned towards his brother.  
  
"So, what's up?" questioned Tray.  
  
"They're going out." said Jet. Tray smiled.  
  
"I so knew it."  
  
  
  
Arthur: That's the end for know. The ages are going to change in the next chapter. Please review!!! ^_~ 


	19. Chapter 17

Arthur: Thanks for the Reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters in this story!  
  
Ages:  
  
Hotaru and Rini: 14  
  
Serena, Rei, Amy, Diana and Molly: 15  
  
Jet, Tray, Mina, Lita, and Melvin: 16  
  
Amara, Michelle, Luna, Artemis and Setsuna: OLD!  
  
  
  
  
  
Five years has past since Serena and the gang moved in with Luna and Artemis. Life has been good as the thought of the slayers slowly slipped from the vampires' minds. Melvin had hooked up with Diana as Molly and Ami were doing the same.  
  
Michelle had finally lighten up and let the kids go out to hunt, being that it's their nature. The kids, know teenagers have been training to become stronger than ever. Making contest on out doing the other. Life seemed to be getting perfect, but that will be changing soon.  
  
***************  
  
Serena walked out of the training room with Rei drenched with sweat. She had a white towel wrapped around her shoulders. Serena kept her arm around Rei's waist as they talked happily towards each other. Serena had grown taller with her body forming curves in the right places.  
  
Well-toned muscles adorned her body wearing a silver sports bra and black sweat pants. Her long silver hair stopping mid back was held up in a ponytail. Her large silver eyes with specks of blue were lit lively as she talked to her girlfriend.  
  
Rei had grown taller as well becoming an inch taller than Serena. Rei's hair too went to mid back with red streaks running through it. Her eyes were still a amethyst color as she too gained shape to her body as well as muscles hinting her body. She wore a red tank top and dark blue sweats.  
  
Both girls walked down the hallway and into the den. Hotaru sat on the couch watching TV with Rini lying against her asleep. Hotaru had her arms wrapped around Rini's waist as Rini laid her head against Hotaru's chest.  
  
Hotaru's hair was still shoulder length as well as her eyes matching the color of her sister's. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. Rini had her long pink hair, which as was a bit longer than shoulder length lying out freely. Her large red eyes had also darken a bit but were know closed and had a couple of loose hairs covering them.  
  
On another couch, Lita sat watching TV as well. Jet laid on his stomach with his head resting on Lita's lap. Lita ran her fingers through Jet's soft spiky hair as her boyfriend slept. Lita had her long chocolate colored brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore a dark green t-shirt and pajama pants.  
  
Jet lay shirtless and wore a pair of baggy tan khakis.  
  
In the room next to the den you could hear Mina and Tray playing video games. Tray too was shirtless and wore only black jeans. He sat in a bean bag chair with Mina sitting on his lap. His goldish-blonde hair was spiked up.  
  
Mina's long blonde hair cascaded down her back. She wore a orange shirt and black sweat pants. Molly and Amy were on the other side of the room playing a game of chess. Amy's blue hair was still short as well as dark blue matching eyes.  
  
Amy wore a dark blue tank top and dark blue jeans. Molly who was sitting across from her wore a black t-shirt and light blue jeans. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun and her large brown eyes lit up as she conversed with Amy.  
  
Serena and Rei walked past the den and walked into the kitchen. Diana sat on Melvin's lap talking to her mother Luna. Artemis scrutinized Melvin from across the table making sure he wouldn't try and pull anything on his daughter.  
  
Setsuna sat next to Amara and Michelle sat on the other side of Amara. The three woman conversed over a cup of blood. The adults looked pretty much the same considering they don't age that much. Michelle looked up from her drink and looked towards Serena and Rei.  
  
"Hey guys" replied Michelle.  
  
"Hi Michelle-mama" replied Serena and Rei in unison. Rei took a seat next to Melvin and Diana. Rei pulled Serena into her lap and Serena leaned back against Rei.  
  
"Do you two want something to eat?" questioned Michelle while taking another sip of blood. She smiled slightly as she saw the two teens nod their heads enthusiastically. Michelle stood from her seat to prepare the two cups blood.  
  
"So what were you two doing?" questioned Amara.  
  
"We were training in the weight room" replied Serena. She smiled thankfully when Michelle set her a cup of blood. Serena guzzled down have the cup in one gulp. When she set the cup down everyone in the room was staring at her.  
  
"What I'm hungry." replied Serena as she finished off the cup of blood.  
  
"Are you guys going to do anything later?" questioned Setsuna.  
  
"No, we're staying in tonight." replied Serena as she stood from her seat.  
  
"Where are you going?" questioned Michelle. Serena turned around as Rei stood from her seat as well.  
  
"I'm going to go and take a nap." said Serena. Michelle nodded her head and watched as the two girls walked out of the kitchen. Unbeknownst to the group in the kitchen or the people who were in the kitchen, that they were being watched.  
  
**************  
  
Two males stood outside the kitchen window watching the scene being displayed before them. One of the males had short blonde hair and light blue eyes. He turned towards the man who's long brown hair was in a ponytail and had dark green eyes. The blue eyed man grinned evilly as he looked back at the scene and than back towards the other man.  
  
"Well Zack, looks like we've found what we've been looking for." replied the blue eyed man. The man named Zack turned to the blue eyed man and smirked slightly.  
  
"Yes we did Andrew. Let's go tell Darien that we've found her." said Zack. The two slayers stood from their hiding spots and ran towards the entrance they broke into. Once outside they sat on their black motorcycles and took off down the street.  
  
The two men sped down the street until they came up to what looked like an abandoned ware house. Zack and Andrew drove their bikes inside the building. The got off of their bikes and walked up a couple of flights of steps.  
  
Once they met their destination, they came to a door. Andrew raised a hand and knocked on the door. After a moment they heard a gruff reply of 'come in' Andrew and Zack did as the were told and opened up the door and walked inside.  
  
When they walked inside the room they saw a man lying on his bed, arms behind his head and eyes closed He had dark black hair with several brushing against his closed eyelids boyishly. Andrew and Zack quickly walked towards the bed until they were standing next to it.  
  
"What do you want?" questioned the man. Andrew and Zack looked towards each other and smiled.  
  
"We found her Darien." replied Zack. Darien opened his eyes to reveal midnight blue colored eyes. He looked over towards the two men in slight annoyance.  
  
"Stop messing around and tell me why you are in here." replied Darien with a frown. Zack and Andrew's smile turned into a frown as well.  
  
"We are not lying. We found her." replied Andrew. Darien sat up from the bed with a surprised expression.  
  
"You found her." remarked Darien as he looked over towards his best friends to see if they were lying.  
  
"Yes we did." replied Zack. Darien stood from his bed with a smile.  
  
"Great. Bring her here." said Darien. Zack and Andrew frowned again.  
  
"She's not here." replied Andrew. Darien lost his smile and looked at the two men that stood before them.  
  
"Were is she." replied Darien. Andrew and Zack looked at each other.  
  
"She's at her home." replied Zack. Darien glared at the two slayers and began to pace around the room.  
  
"Why isn't she here?" growled Darien. Andrew and Zack took a step back in surprise.  
  
"She surrounded by several vampires. We would not have made it out alive." replied Andrew. Darien stopped his pacing and looked towards Andrew and Zack.  
  
"Okay we'll get her tonight." replied Darien with a smile. Andrew and Zack too returned the smile.  
  
Arthur: The end for know. Please review. 


	20. Chapter 18

Author: Man I haven't updated in a long time. To tell you the truth I was getting bored with this story and I was paying more attention to my other ones. Thanks to all the people who read my story and making me feel confident into keep writing, because I was just going to give up on this story. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Serena lay on her bed with her eyes closed. Rei sat beside her, with Serena lying against her, starring up at the ceiling. She was gently rubbing Serena's back, a small happy smile gracing her lips. She turned gently and faced Serena. She kissed her forehead and ran her fingers through her lover's silky tresses.   
  
She smiled and hugged her lover closer to her, bringing her face closer to Serena's. She kissed Serena's nose and then closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Setsuna sat in the kitchen with Luna, Artemis, Amara, and Michelle. The woman stared blankly into her cup of blood. She felt something was odd, not right. Something was going to happen, and it was coming soon, real soon. She tapped her fingers rhythmically against the table top, brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"Hey Sets, what's wrong?," asked Artemis, worry evident in his eyes. Setsuna snapped out of her reverie and looked up startled. She looked at Artemis and smiled.  
  
"Oh, its nothing," replied the woman. Artemis looked at her a moment longer then smiled back.  
  
"If you say so," he replied.  
  
********  
  
Darien was gathering stakes and many other weapons for what was to come. He had a smile on his face, as the anticipation of finally capturing the one thing he wanted for years, was finally here. He pulled on a leather jacket and looked up when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he replied, putting another stake in a secret pocked in his jacket. Zack, Andrew, and three other men entered the room. One of them had short blonde hair like Andrew's and piercing green eyes. The other had long black wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. The last had long silver hair, with icy silver eyes.   
  
"Darien looked up and smiled, "Zack, Andrew, Jed, Nate and Malcolm, you guys ready?," The five men nodded, small smiles gracing their lips as well.  
  
"Everything is ready and prepared," replied Nate.  
  
"Good, let's get going," replied Darien, escorting the five men out of his room. They went down a flight of stairs and saw tons upon tons of slayers.   
  
"When we go out tonight, I do not want anyone slain. We only came for the girl, that is it.," announced Darien. The slayers looked at him, as if he had grown to heads.  
  
"And if they put up a fight?," asked a man in the back of the room.  
  
"You fight back, but don't kill," said Darien, climbing onto his motorcycle. "Is that understood?"   
  
Darien heard several replies of 'yes sir'," Good, because if anyone goes against what I have said, they will be punished," replied Darien, before he put on his helmet. Some of the slayers looked at each other with horrified expression, as some visually gulped. With that, everyone headed off to get the one thing they wanted, Serena.  
  
********  
  
The Vampires sitting at the table looked up when they heard something, like a motor going, not one, but many. They all looked at each other in question.  
  
"What is that?," asked Diana.  
  
"I don't know," said Luna. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. All the vampires in the kitchen stood to their feet, getting into defense mode.  
  
"Something is going on!," exclaimed Amara.  
  
*********  
  
Jet and Rini shot up from their comfortable spots on the couch. Jet looked at Lita with red sleepy eyes, as Rini whipped her head from side to side startled. Mina and Tray ran in a few seconds later with Molly and Amy following behind.   
  
"What was that?," exclaimed Tray, with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know," said Hotaru.  
  
Suddenly the front door was thrown open, tons of slayers ran in surrounding the place. The teens in the den looked at each other, before they were swarmed by the slayers. The teens heard a startled yelp from Luna and Michelle, when the slayers indeed broke in there as well. Darien walked into the den with a smug look on his face. Jet, Tray, and Hotaru's eyes widened.  
  
"It's you!," exclaimed Jet! Darien looked at the boy, confused a moment. Then he smiled, remembered exactly who this boy was.  
  
"Ah, I remember you," he replied. Jet sneered at him, anger burning in his eyes. He lunged at Darien, fist raised high. He didn't get far, because he was grabbed from behind by a slayer, a stake pressed against his heart.  
  
"Try that again, and you will be a pile of dust," sneered Jed. Jet stopped struggling and glared at Darien with hatred. Darien waved it off.  
  
"Now to find that girl with the silver hair," replied Darien. Tray's and Jet's eyes widened.  
  
"You stay away from my sister!," yelled Tray, but the remark fell to death ears, as Darien disappeared down the hall.  
  
*********   
  
Darien walked down the dim lighted hallway of the vampires' home. He walked over to doors, opening them, then growling when he saw no one. He finally came to the last do of the hall, he opened it. He was startled to see two females lying together, so peaceful and comfortable.  
  
He walked closer to the bed and smiled when he saw Serena lying against Rei. He took another step closer, causing a creek to abrupt from it. He winced, berating himself. Rei opened her eyes upon hearing the sound. She looked to Serena and smiled, not noticing someone was in the room with them.  
  
Rei, suddenly looked up and gasped, seeing Darien their. Darien's eyes widened and reached for his stake. He took one out of his pocket and held it firmly in his hands. Serena opened her eyes, feeling her girlfriend tense up. She looked at Rei and saw her lover with wide eyes. She turned her head to see what she was looking at. Her eyes widened in disbelief and then turn to that of anger.  
  
"YOU!," she yelled. She sat up from the bed. "It's you, the bastard who slaughtered my family," growled Serena, body trembling with rage. She jumped off the bed and lunged at Darien, just like Jet had done moments before.  
  
Darien moved, dodging Serena's fast hands. He grabbed her from behind and threw her to the floor. He was suddenly thrown to the floor, as Rei tackled him down. Rei had her hands wrapped around Darien's neck. His eyes widened and he started gagging from the lack of oxygen.  
  
Serena looked up and saw Malcolm in the doorway, with a gun pointed at Rei. Her eyes widened and shouted, "Rei move!" Rei looked up when something shot her in the neck. She dropped to the floor in shock and felt her neck. It was a tranquilizer dart. She felt her eyes beginning to feel heavy, before she knew it, darkness over took her.  
  
Serena shot up from the floor and ran to her lover. She sat next to Rei and put her head on to her lap. She began to slap her checks, begging for her to wake up.   
  
" Rei, wake up please!," begged Serena, but the raven haired beauty didn't move. Tears started to form in the sliver haired goddess eyes, anger starting to over take her. Darien looked at the girl with fearful eyes. Something was happening and he didn't want to find out what. He turned to Malcolm.  
  
"Shoot her with the dart NOW!," exclaimed Darien, as Serena's eyes were turning red. Malcolm turned to Serena with trembling hands. He finally shot the dart, hitting her in her arm. Serena's eyes held a look of confusion, before she sunk to the floor beside Rei.  
  
"What was happening?," asked Malcolm in shock. Darien shook his head.  
  
"I don't know and I don't plan on finding out either," replied Darien, walking over to the silver haired teen. He bent down and caressed her cheek.  
  
"She's gorgeous isn't she?," said Darien. Malcolm walked over and kneeled down to get a better look.  
  
"Yeah she is," he looked over to Rei. "What do you want me to do with her?," Darien turned his attention to Rei.  
  
"Go put her on the bed," said Darien, picking up Serena in his arms. Malcolm did as he was told, lifting Rei up and placing her in the bed. Then followed Darien out of the door.  
  
******  
  
Both men walked out of the room, with Darien holding his prize. He passed the den and then went to the kitchen. The elder vampire's eyes widened, seeing Serena in Darien's arms.  
  
"Where the hell are you taking her?," growled Amara, trying to fight off all the slayers. Darien looked at Amara with icy blue eyes.  
  
"That is of none of you concern, she's mine now," said Darien, walking out the door. The slayers shot the vampires with tranquilizers, before they too left, gone without a site.  
  
Author: Well that all for now, I'm really sorry for the wait, but I finally updated. I hope you enjoyed and I don't plan on waiting so long to update. Please Review! 


	21. Chapter 19

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Darien stared at the girl that lay on the nice and comfortable bed. She lay asleep, looking so peaceful and serene. Darien grinned in delight, finally capturing what he wanted. He had been looking for this girl for years, and now she has fallen into his hands.  
  
He moved over and caressed the girl's cheek gently.  
  
'My god, she's so fascinating,' thought Darien. He looked her over, taking in her beauty. Darien looked up and watched as Zack entered the room. He looked at Darien and sat on the other end of the sleeping vampire.  
  
"So this is her?," asked Zack, looking over the girl in surprise and excitement. Darien nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Yea, this is her,"  
  
"Amazing!," exclaimed Zack. "For such a small girl to have such power,"  
  
"I know," whispered Darien. "I couldn't believe it myself when I saw her" He suddenly looked at Zack.  
  
"Something happened back there, when Malcolm shot this raven haired girl," said Darien. Zack looked at Darien questioningly.  
  
"What happened?,"   
  
"I don't know, she held this demonic look in her eyes. She was going for the kill. I mean, if she wasn't hit with that dart, Malcolm and I would probably be dead right now," said Darien, grinning from ear to ear. Zack looked at his friend in bewilderment.  
  
"And this excites you?,"  
  
"Yes, I want to see her angry Zack. I want to see her true power," replied Darien, staring into his friend's eyes. Zack got off of the bed and looked at his friend as if he was insane.  
  
"Are you crazy. If you say she holds so much power when she killed two of our top slayers a couple years ago, how powerful do you think she is now. She can probably can kill us all now, if given the chance!," exclaimed Zack. Darien grinned.  
  
"And that is the exciting part," said Darien with a twisted look. "I want to fight someone strong, who I wont be ashamed to die against, and she is the one." said Darien. Zack shook his head, not understanding.  
  
"I don't get you man, I'm starting to think that you're loosing it," replied Zack.  
  
"Think what you want my friend," said Darien. Both men looked at the girl, upon hearing her groan and stir.  
  
"Darien, lets put her somewhere, where she cant escape. We don't need her on the loose," said Zack. Darien nodded.  
  
"Alright, grab her and follow me," said Darien. Zack nodded and grabbed a hold of the girl and followed after the man.  
  
*********  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes, her vision was a bit blurry and she had a major headache. She tried to move her hands, but to no avail. She was able to focus her eyes and noticed she wasn't home. She slowly moved her head around to get a better look of her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a rather spacious room, with practically nothing in it, besides herself.  
  
She looked down at herself, and saw that she was chained down to a chair. She racked her brain, trying to remember what happened and why she was here. Suddenly, the memory hit her full force, the slayers had invaded her home. They had hurt her girlfriend and taken herself captive.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing that the door was opening. Darien walked into the room, a smirk upon his lips. She glared at the man, pure hatred burning in her eyes. Her eyes followed his every movement.   
  
Darien smiled with amusement, but on the inside, his body shook with fear, from the deadly look his was receiving, which trilled him to the core. Darien leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest. He looked at the girl, who stared back at him.   
  
He grinned, "I've finally found you!,"  
  
"And?," questioned Serena, irritated. All she wanted, was to go back home and have her lover wrap her arms around her. "Why are you so infatuated with me?,"   
  
Darien grinned, "You killed two of my top slayers a couple years ago. That's quite amazing for a child to kill such experienced slayers.  
  
"They attacked me and my girlfriend, that's a big no-no," replied Serena. Darien pushed himself off the wall and began to walk around the girl.  
  
"Ah, so that raven haired beauty is your girl?," asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah, you and your little friend hurt her," growled Serena. "I could kill you for that. No one touches what's mine,"   
  
Darien grinned, " Relax, it was only a tranquilizer dart. She will only be a sleep for a couple hours and have a major headache when she awakes," Serena made a small smile, pleased with hearing that Rei was alright.  
  
"What about the rest of the people within the home? Are they ok?," asked Serena.  
  
Darien nodded, " In the same state as your girl,"  
  
Serena's face held a puzzled look, " Why didn't you kill them, you're a slayer aren't you. That is your job. To dispose of us,"  
  
Darien stopped his pacing, " I had no need to kill them, they weren't in my way,"   
  
" Then why did you kill my mother and father?," shouted Serena. " What did they ever do to you?,"  
  
Darien smirked, "The meddled with my business. That's something you shouldn't do,"  
  
"But they were my parents! I needed them and you just took them away from me and my brothers, right in front of us. You have no heart, you sick bastard. When I get out of here, I'm going to rip your head off!," exclaimed Serena.  
  
"What about you? You're just blood sucking monster, with no feelings. Your kind took my father from me, you'll deserve to die," shouted Darien.  
  
"So you judge every vampire over something one did?," exclaimed Serena. "Believe me, we have just as much feelings as humans do. With have to go through hell to survive in this blasted world. Where people shun on us because we're different. We have to hide, because we're afraid of being killed by some stupid slayer. You don't think it hurts when someone looks at us as if we're monsters, some demon that came from hell? We cant help the way we are. We do what we do because that's the way we are, it's our lifestyle and I cant see why you people can't accept that. If you really look, you would find some real nice and kind hearted vampires out their, but no, you just want to ram your stakes into our chests, because you love the feel of it. To us, you're the monsters!," shouted Serena, face turning red in anger.  
  
Darien stared at the girl stunned. He sure as hell wasn't expecting such a response. He never really looked from a vampires point of view. Darien looked back at the girl, and Serena stared at the floor, chest heaving.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry about your parents, but I can't, will not, forgive your kind, for what the did to my father," with that, Darien walked out of the room and slammed it shut.   
  
"Same to you," whispered Serena, as she was left alone in the dark.  
  
Author: I hope you enjoyed the chapter ^_^ Please review! 


	22. Chapter 20

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews ppl!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters in this fic!  
  
Rei groaned, turning over. She raised her heavily lidded eyes, rubbing her aching head. She looked from side to side, noticing that she was in her room, lying on her bed. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, not seeing her lover beside her.  
  
Suddenly the memory of what had happened struck her hard, causing her to cradle her head in her hands, moaning in pain. The memory of the slayers invading their room, being hit with a dart, being consumed by darkness.  
  
Rei suddenly sat up, growling under her breath for the sharp pain head in her head. When the pain faded, she took a deep breath, "Where's Serena?," she whispered.  
  
She unsteadily got off the bed, and tripped her way across the room to the door. She opened the door, and nearly collapsed, feeling lightheaded. She gained her posture and leaned herself against the wall, making her way, slowly down the hall.  
  
Nearing the den, she saw that everyone was knocked out along the floor. Rei looked at them, then made her way towards the kitchen. Upon entering she saw that everyone was in the same state as everyone else in the den.  
  
She heard someone stir and saw that it was Michelle. Rei made her way over to the elder woman as fast as she could, nearly stepping on the people that lay sprawled on the floor. She fell to her knees, sitting beside Michelle. She helped the woman sit up, leaning against her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, my head," mumbled Michelle, holding her head groggily. Her eyes turned to Rei.  
  
"What happened?,"   
  
"We were attacked by the slayers," Michelle's eyes widened in remembrance.   
  
"Oh my God, Serena!," exclaimed the turquoise haired woman. Rei held a worried look.  
  
"Michelle-mama, where's Serena?," asked the raven haired girl. Michelle looked at the teen.   
  
"They took her,"   
  
Rei looked at her in shock, "What?!?,"  
  
********  
  
Serena opened her eyes, from sleeping, upon hearing the door knob turning. Her groggy red eyes stared at the door knob in aggravation. She was starving and was in a pissy mood. All she wanted was to go home and be with Rei and her family, but no, she had to stay in this crappy dark room, and was becoming very hungry.  
  
When the door opened, she saw that it was Darien and he was holding something. She turned her head to the side and noticed that it was a water bottle. She stared at the bottle, fangs bared. Darien looked at her and smiled when he noticed that she was staring at the bottle that lay in his hands.  
  
He tossed it from hand to hand and nearly burst out in laughter, when he saw her eyes moved along with the bottle. He grinned and walked closer to her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I see that your hungry," gesturing towards her fangs and eyes.  
  
Serena glared, "Yeah and your point is?,"   
  
Darien smiled, "Well I just thought that you might want something to eat,"  
  
Serena eyed him as he took the bottle that was in his hand, and pop open the cap. He then brought the bottle to her lips. She looked at it oddly.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, "It's not poisoned or anything, so drink it,"   
  
She glared at him, then took a sip. Her face scrunched up in disgusted, spiting out the blood into Darien's face. He wiped his face with the back of his hand and glared at the girl.  
  
"What the hell was that for?," exclaimed Darien.  
  
"You're trying to kill me!," shouted Serena.  
  
"No I'm not!,"  
  
"Yes you are, because that sure as hell isn't blood!,"  
  
"Yes it is, it's deer blood!," Serena narrowed her eyes.  
  
"DEER BLOOD!, why the hell are you giving me deer blood!?,"  
  
"Well I hope you weren't expecting human blood,"  
  
Serena turned her head, "That stuff is bitter and disgusting…it need sugar…LOTS OF SUGAR!,"  
  
Darien chuckled, "Yea yea, aren't you getting a little bossy and stubborn," mumbled Darien, walking out of the room.  
  
Serena huffed and looked to the floor, " Who in their right mind would give someone deer blood,"  
  
********  
  
Everyone within the vampires' household sat in a den, pissed beyond belief. The slayers has trespassed in to their home which was bad enough, but to make it worse, they kidnapped one of their own. Some one who they all loved dearly, and that was Serena.  
  
Artemis stood from his seat, pacing back and forth, face contorted in anger, "I cant believe this happened. We were so unprepared. Not only did they break into here, our home, they went and took Serena!,"  
  
"Look Artemis, I know that you're upset, but you need to calm down. We will bring Serena back, and that is a promise!," said Luna in a strained voice.  
  
"Well we cant just go after them, this is an emergency. We have to get the others," replied Setsuna.  
  
Artemis whipped her head around, "Are sure that is necessary?,"  
  
Setsuna nodded, "I believe so, I predict that this is going to be huge. We are going to need help and plenty of it. This battle is going to be bloody, and our lives are going to be depending on it this,"  
  
Artemis sighed, "Alright, we don't have a second to waist. So lets get a move on and get prepared,"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, determination burning in their eyes. They nodded their heads in agreement, and got up from their seats to prepare what was to come.  
  
*********  
  
Serena sat in a corner of her room, untied, slowing sipping on the water bottle of blood. Darien leaned against the wall, watching her closely. Serena could feel his eyes on her and shifted them to him. She glared at him and then went back to her drink, gulping down the last drop.  
  
Darien grinned, and pushed himself off the wall, "Let's go,"  
  
Serena looked back to him, "And to where am I going?,"  
  
"You'll see when you get there, now let's go,"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "What ever,"  
  
She stood to her feet and walked over to Darien in a slow lagging pace. Darien glared at her, "My God, can you move any slower?,"  
  
Serena grinned, " Actually I can,"  
  
"Don't get smart with me, now lets go!,"  
  
Serena laughed, "Yea yea,"   
  
The duo walked out of the room and down the hallway. They saw many slayers along the way to their destination. They all sneered at Serena as she walked by, as she did the same in return. They came up upon a room and stopped.  
  
Darien turned to Serena, "This is where we train our slayers, to become powerful,"  
  
He then opened the door and they walked inside. Serena was surprised, upon seeing so many slayers in one room at one time. All of them in training gear, training to become more powerful, powerful enough to kill us vampires.  
  
Serena looked around the room in astonishment, "And this is our training room," declared Darien.  
  
Serena scanned the room, and her eyes caught sight on one particular woman. A woman that sparked a memory in her mind. Serena took a step closer to the woman, looking at her in curiosity. When the woman turned her head around, Serena's face went as white as sheets.  
  
"Mom?,"  
  
Author: Well I'm going to stop there. I hope you enjoyed, and until next time, please review! 


	23. Chapter 21

Author: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Vampire's home!  
  
Outside of the vampires home, were thousands upon thousands of vampires standing together, as well as some arriving. They stood in a semi-circle in front of Artemis and the gang, listening to him, as he spoke of the plans and details of what had happened a few hours before.  
  
"For centuries, we have been in hiding from the slayers. We've watched as our loved ones were slaughtered by these monsters and this is going to stop, and I mean now. Those bastards had taken someone I really care about and they're going to pay for it. This is going to be a war to the fittest. We're not going to hide anymore, we're going to fight, a fight to the death. We're going to show them that we aren't going to take all of their crap anymore, and show that we should be respected!," exclaimed Artemis, with such emotion and passion.  
  
The vampires shouted in approval and clapped, cheering him on. Artemis looked around and with determination and shouted, "Let get this party started!,"  
  
*********  
  
Serena looked at the woman in shock. She couldn't believe it, it was her mother, Long silver blonde hair, silver eyes, and older image of herself. 'How is this possible,' thought Serena, the thought not registering in her mind.  
  
Serena took a step forward, "Mom?,"  
  
The woman turned around and the woman's eyes widened. The elder woman took a step closer to her daughter, "Serena?,"  
  
Serena looked her mother up and down, "I thought you were dead,"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Well I'm here sweetie,"   
  
The woman took a step closer to Serena, reaching out her hand to touch her daughter. Serena slapped the hand away.   
  
"No, I heard you scream!," shouted Serena, walking away from the woman. "Me and my brothers heard you scream as we ran…we heard you die!"  
  
Serena's mother glared down at her daughter becoming angry, "Well believe it kid, I'm alive,"  
  
Serena shook her head, walking away from her. She turned to Darien angrily, "You told me that you killed my mother and father because they meddled in your business,"  
  
Darien grinned, "Well, I lied,"  
  
"What the hell do you mean that you lied?," growled Serena.   
  
"Well I lied about your mother meddling in my business," replied Darien. Serena looked at him oddly.  
  
"I don't understand," said Serena.  
  
Darien chuckled, "The whole thing was a set up,"  
  
"A set up?," whispered Serena.  
  
Serena's mother laughed, "Yes my dear, a major setup,"   
  
"How so?," asked Serena.  
  
Darien walked casually over to Serena's mother, "Because little vampire, your mother is a slayer, and she was hired to kill your father,"  
  
*********  
  
The vampires were moving rapidly, several flying, others running, as well as some driving. They were heading towards the slayers joint, getting pumped for their war. Ready to kick some major slayer butt.  
  
They were nearing the hide out quite quickly.  
  
Adrenaline was pumping through their veins. The excitement getting to them. Many of them have been waiting for centuries for this day, and it has finally come. They began to slow down their pace to a stop.  
  
They were there…  
  
*********  
  
Serena's eyes widened, "What?,"  
  
Darien chuckled, "The thing was, your mother was suppose to get close to your father, and she did. Marring him, then having children. You see, the whole purpose was to get to your father and to kill him, and we succeeded,"  
  
Serena's mother laughed, "The fool didn't even see it coming,"  
  
"But why?, what did he do?," questioned Serena, eyes tearing up.  
  
"Because your father was the one that murdered my father!," exclaimed Darien. "I've been waiting for years for this plan to work, and it did. Then after his death, a few years later, I hear that his daughter kills two of my best slayers."  
  
Serena looked to the ground, "Why didn't you kill my brother's and I that day, the day you killed my father?,"  
  
"We had no use for you, we weren't planning on you surviving anyway, considering you were trained," replied Darien.   
  
"You are strong kid, we should have captured you long ago. We could have corrupted you mind, making you one of us, if only I had foreseen what was to come," replied Darien.  
  
Serena quickly turned to her mother with pleading eyes, "Mom, this cant be true…tell me this is a lie,"  
  
The woman shook her head glaring at her daughter, "Oh no child, this is indeed real,"  
  
A loud bang on the door disrupted the conversation, "WHAT!?!?" shouted Darien.  
  
A young man entered, looking to be the age of 20, "Sir, we're being attacked,"  
  
Darien looked at the man questioningly, "What?,"  
  
"The vampires, they're here, there's thousands of them, we need help!,"   
  
Darien turned to see Serena's grinning face. He glared down at the girl and looked towards her mother, "Lets go,"  
  
They both ran towards the young man, "You keep a good watch on her, you got it?," replied Darien.  
  
The young man nodded his head quickly, "Yes sir,"   
  
Darien smiled, "Good," then he ran out with the woman.  
  
The young man turned towards Serena and gulped. She gave him a sweet smile, 'This can be fun," she thought, cracking her knuckles.   
  
Author: Hope you enjoyed, chapter was kinda short, but ill try to make the next one longer ^_^ until next time, please review! 


	24. Chapter 22

Author: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Darien and Serena's mother ran down the halls of the slayer's hide out as fast as they could. Other slayers were following in their lead, trying to get to the battle as fast as possible, not wanting to miss any action. When they reached their destination, they all stopped in shock. Vampires were everywhere. Thousands of them fighting, beating the crap out of the slayers badly.  
  
Darien growled deep within his throat, turning to Serena's mother, "Leah, lead them into the battle!,"  
  
Leah looked at the man skeptically, not understanding why the man didn't want to lead his own people into battle, then turning to the slayers that were huddled up behind her, she shouted, "Come on guys! You heard the man, lets move!,"   
  
The slayers shouted with battle cries, running after Leah to get into the fight. Darien watched silently, as his people ran off, crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly turned, leaving the battle scene behind him.  
  
*********  
  
Serena leaned against the wall, still in the training room. Her deadly piercing silver eyes were glued onto the poor man that was left to watch her. She watched as a trickle of sweat rolled down his flushed face, as he shifted uncomfortably. She smirked loving the way he squirmed underneath her intense gaze.  
  
The man looked everywhere except on Serena. He didn't want to look at that kid, she was scary and wanted to leave as soon as possible. He could feel her eyes on him, making him feel fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that she was toying with him, ideas forming in her young mind. Ideas he didn't want to know or even think about.  
  
He finally got enough courage to turn his head towards her and let out a startled yelp, seeing that Serena was standing right in front of him, about a foot in distance between them. She had a sly smirk on her face, looking at him, eyes twinkling with amusement. He shuddered seeing the look in her eyes. He took a surprised step back, his back pressed against the wall.  
  
Serena took a step closer to him, her smirk deepening, "You know, you can just let me go,"  
  
The man looked down at her, fear evident in his eyes, "I-I c-cant. D-Darien say that y-you have to s-stay here,"  
  
Serena smiled at his stuttering. "Well then, that's a problem,"  
  
She growled, fangs becoming exposed, sharp and white. She shot out her hand, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer to her. She brought her face to his neck, piercing her fangs into his flesh. All that could be heard was an blood curdling scream, before it soon died out.  
  
Serena smirked, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand, dropping the man to the floor . She looked at him. He was breathing heavily, falling to unconsciousness. She hadn't taken enough blood to kill him, but surely enough to keep him down for a while. She stepped back and went towards the door.  
  
She turned the door knob, opening the door and walked outside. The halls were completely empty, just as she had hoped. She could hear screams, and weapons clinking together, coming from down the hall. She looked around one more time, before she took off towards the battle.  
  
*********  
  
Mina screamed, being pushed from behind and was thrown to the ground. She landed on her stomach and quickly flipped over to see, Malcolm running towards. She quickly turned to her side, when the man slammed his fist down, missing his target and hitting the floor.  
  
She swiped his feet from underneath him, watching as he collided to the floor. She quickly jumped to her feet, turning quickly to see that he was still getting to his feet, gaining his composure. Mina growled and charged forward, ramming into his open back.  
  
They both flew forward, Malcolm running into the wall, grunting when Mina pushed him in harder. She turned her head to the side, seeing Amy and Molly. Molly had Zack on the floor, arms pinned behind him cheering Amy on to hit him harder.  
  
Amy had her fist raised, ramming them into Zack's face repeatedly. Grunts of pain where the only thing the poor man could muster up. Lita was on the other side of the room, in hand to hand combat with Nate. Dodging each other's blows barely. Rapid kicks and punches thrown at each other.  
  
Rini sat on some Slayer's back, giggling and cheering for Hotaru to slam the man's head down harder. Hotaru held the guy by his hair, and was slamming his head down to the floor and was laughing along with her girlfriend, finding it hilarious to hear the man's head make such loud banging noises.  
  
Melvin and Diana was also beating the crap out of a Slayer. Melvin was sitting on the man's stomach, holding his legs open. He burst out in laughter as Diana kicked the man in the balls, probably for the thirtieth time in the past 10 minutes.  
  
Serena ran into the room where the fight was being held and her eyes widened in astonishment. There were so many vampires and slayers, fighting to the death. She stood there for a moment watching the fights and couldn't help but giggle at seeing her friends totally kicking the crap put of the slayers.   
  
Her eyes scanned the room, looking for her lover. She grinned, seeing Rei back slap some slayer and watched as he flew across the room and hit a wall. Serena ran towards her, gabbing her from behind and twirled her around in circles a few times.  
  
Rei squealed in surprise, eyes widening. Serena set her down, and turned her by the shoulders, enveloping her lover's soft pouting lips. Serena pulled back and grinned. Rei looked misty-eyes for a moment, before she shook her head.   
  
She looked up into Serena's eyes, not believing that her lover was really standing before her, "Serena?,"  
  
She nodded her head, "Yea Rei, it's me."  
  
Rei smiled wrapping her arms around Serena tightly, then whispered, "I thought I'd never see you again,"  
  
Serena smiled, holding Rei closer to her. She raised her head up a bit and looked at Amara and Michelle. Her eyes narrowed a bit looking at the duo fight, she then looked down, breathing in Rei's hair. Her head shot up hearing Michelle's scream.  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, seeing that her own mother had shoved a stake in to Michelle's heart. She watched as the woman slowly turned into dust. After that everything else seemed to go in slow motion. Her eyes slowly turned to Amara, seeing the horrified expression on her face.  
  
Amara ran towards Leah, jumping on the woman from behind. She took her hands, putting one on Leah's jaw, and another somewhere on the side of her head. She quickly moved them, snapping the woman's neck. Leah let out a grunt before her entire body went limp. The body dropped to the floor with a soft thud.  
  
Amara crawled her way over to the stack of dust that was her lover. She reached out her hands, picking up the pile. A few tears escaped her eyes, trailing down her face, whispering Michelle's name over and over.  
  
Serena had tears of her own coursing down her face. She couldn't believe it, she had just lost Michelle. Rei felt Serena's body start to shake and pushed her back a bit. Her eyes held a look of concern, seeing the tears in her lover's eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Serena?," she asked, wiping the tears away. Serena didn't respond and just kept her eyes on Amara and the patch of dust that was left of Michelle. Rei turned her head to where Serena's eyes were drawn to, and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered, not believing what had just happened. Her eyes turned a little to the left and saw Andrew coming up behind the woman.  
  
"Amara-papa watch out!," shouted Rei. Amara looked towards Rei then turned around to feel a stake being shoved into her chest, piercing her heart. She gasped, feeling the horrible pain. She spit up blood, some running down her chin.  
  
She looked down at her body, seeing that it was deteriorating. She looked up, seeing Andrew grinning, succeeding in striking his target. He spit on her face.  
  
"I hope you'll like rotting in hell!," he shouted, before he was knocked down from behind. Jet and Tray jumped on Andrew, beating the man into a bloody pulp. Serena ran towards the woman, grabbing onto her hand. The bottom portion of her body was already gone.  
  
"Amara-papa, you cant die," whispered Serena.  
  
The woman smiled, "Take care of Rei ok?,"  
  
Serena nodded her head, "Yea I promise,"  
  
That was the last thing Amara heard before her whole body turned into dust. Serena stared at the hand that broke down in to a pile of dark gray dust in front of her. Serena sat there, breathing ragged, tears falling freely down her face.   
  
She gripped the dust into her hands, clenching her hands into fist. The pain in her heart was throbbing in her chest. It felt like she couldn't breathe, she placed her hands on the floor, putting her head down. She started to breath heavily, chest heaving.  
  
Rei looked at her girlfriend and gasped, it was happening again. She was getting angry and that wasn't a good thing. She ran over to Serena, kneeling down next to her. She pulled Serena into her arms holding her tightly.  
  
"Serena calm down," whispered Rei pleadingly. The fighting stopped, everyone surrounding Serena and Rei, watching them intently. Serena's body started to tremble, more violently by the passing minute. Anger was bubbling insider her, making her loose control inch by inch, second after second.  
  
"Please Serena!, keep control!," exclaimed Rei, holding her tighter to her. Serena was beyond hearing what Rei was saying…Her mind was clouded with Amara and Michelle dying…The memory playing over and over again. The memory of her father's death, the memory of finding out the truth of her mother…It was just too much for her to handle.  
  
She pushed herself away from Rei, sweat dripping down her face. She covered her head with her arms, mumbling something incoherent. Rei moved closer to her, placing her hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena growled, slapping the girl's hand away from.  
  
"Get away from me! Don't touch me!," she shouted. Rei moved away from her slightly, surprised.  
  
"Serena," she whispered.  
  
"Leave me alone!," she growled. She rolled over onto her back holding her head, rocking from side to side. She could hear voices in her head. Her mother's cries, telling her and her brother to run, Michelle's scream, Amara last plea, telling her to take care of Rei.  
  
Finally the cord snapped, all control was lost…Serena was pissed and no one was going to stop her from seeking her revenge. The revenge? The one thing she's been saying since she was a child, and that was to kill Darien.  
  
Author: Hope you liked, please review! 


	25. Chapter 23

Author: Thanks for the reviews!   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
Finally the cord snapped, all control was lost…Serena was pissed and no one was going to stop her from seeking her revenge. The revenge? The one thing she's been saying since she was a child, and that was to kill Darien.  
  
Serena slowly stood to her feet, her eyes completely black, with specks of red embedded within them. The sharp pearly white fangs of hers were exposed. She held an angry expression, growling deep within her throat every so often. Her breathing was coming out raggedly, her chest heaving quickly.  
  
She straightened up fully, looking around the room, everyone stared at her in shock and amazement. She turned away from them, walking towards the door to look for Darien. Many of the slayers jumped out of their stupor, realizing where this crazed vampire was going.  
  
So they did the only thing the could think of and that was to stop the girl and kill her. About fifty slayers ran after Serena, with stakes held high, ready to slay the vampire, as others stood back, knowing not to test the teen. The other vampires that were watching were moving forward, ready to stop these idiotic slayers.  
  
Artemis grunted, telling them not to get into this. That this was Serena's fight and that she would handle this. They all stepped back unwillingly, curiously watching the teen to see what she was going to do. Serena slowly walked towards the door that would lead her to Darien, until she was knocked down from behind. Being piled on and being pounded on by the slayers.  
  
The vampires watched intently, thinking the worst of the young vampire, that is until they all heard an inhuman growl. Then they saw slayers being sent flying in all directions. They turned back to Serena and saw the annoyed look on her face. Her hands clenching and unclenching.  
  
Some of the slayers ran towards the girl, ready to strike her once again. One man held a stake and tried to stab Serena in the heart, but Serena caught his hands. Adding pressure to her grip, crushed the slayer's hand to pieces. The Slayer let out a blood curdling scream, then passed out when she ripped his arm out of its socket.   
  
Another slayer came up from behind her, ready to ram the stake into her back, but she un-expectantly whipped around, smacking the man with the arm she had just ripped off some one. The slayer flew into a wall, leaving a cracked wall behind him, as he hit the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Another slayer ran up to her, as fast as he could, with a sword held high in his hands. He then swiped his sword downwards towards her head to slice her in half. The man let out a startled yelp when she caught the blade about an inch above her head.  
  
He looked into her eyes, and felt a cold shudder run through him. He gulped, knowing that this was his end. Serena grinned at him, which didn't console him at all. She twisted the blade quickly, making him loose his hold. She flipped the blade so that she was holding the handle.  
  
The man took one step back, before Serena swiped the sword down. The man looked at her in shock, eyes wide, before his body split in two from his head down. His body split and fell on either side. She smiled, then looked up at the other slayers who dared to attack her and to delay her time with Darien, with amusement and excitement burning in her eyes.  
  
They began to tremble and took several steps back. This caused her to grin, gripping her sword tighter. Quicker than a blink of an eye, she was in front of those very slayers. She took her sword, slicing and dicing them into pieces. Her breathing was a little on even, as she saw the blood spraying and the body parts dropping onto the floor.  
  
She looked up towards the vampires and saw the horrified expressions on their faces. She looked over to Rei, and saw the fear she held in her eyes, the fear pointed towards her. A pang of pain jolted her heart, and her eyes began to turn silver, but she shook her head, making them turn back the it's creepy color.  
  
She quickly turned away from them, advancing towards the door she had originally planned on going through before she was rudely interrupted. Rei starred after her lover, she had seen the eyes change and it was because of her.  
  
She pushed her way past Luna who was holding her back from Serena, and moved a few steps towards her girlfriend. "Serena!,"  
  
The teen stopped and turned towards the girl, she looked at her…then dropped the sword she held in her hand and walked towards her in slow steady strides. She stopped in front of her lover, and felt the girl stiffen in fear. Serena raised a hand and caressed Rei's cheek tenderly. Rei just starred into Serena's eyes, not believing how much they've changed and how scary they looked.  
  
Rei moved closer to Serena, wrapping her arms tightly around her, "Serena…please…lets just go home," Serena was nuzzling her face in the girl's hair and neck, she moved back and lightly pecked Rei on the lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I cant,"  
  
"Why!? I don't want to loose you Serena, I'll die without you, please…just come home,"   
  
Serena looked into Rei's eyes, on which she was trying to avoid. She saw the tears roll down her flushed cheeks. She used a finger and whipped them away tenderly.  
  
"I can't, I have to finish this once and for all…you wont loose me, I promise," She pecked Rei on the lips one more time, before she roughly pushed her lover back, the raven haired girl stumbling back, but was caught by Luna before she hit the floor. "I have to go…don't follow me,"   
  
With that, Serena ran off down the hallway ready to kill this slayer and then go home with Rei. Rei watched as her lover ran off and sighed. She couldn't hold her lover back for what she had dreamed of doing since she was a child. So she just had to let her go and do what she had to do, no matter the consequences.  
  
**************  
  
Serena walked down the halls, busting open every door that she could to see if Darien was hiding in there. Finally she came up to the last door that was in this building, and the only door she hadn't tried to open. Serena stared at the door, before she turned the knob, surprised that it was unlocked.  
  
She stepped inside, to see that it was very dim inside the rather small room. She looked around with her eyes, which soon stopped as she spotted Darien standing in front of the window, arms crossed behind him. He slowly turned around, as Serena slammed the door behind her.   
  
Darien smiled, bringing his hands out in front of him, clasping them together, "I've been waiting for you,"  
  
Serena growled, "Cut the small talk and lets get this over with,"   
  
Darien grinned, taking a step closer, "As you wish,"  
  
They both crouched down in fighting stances, "You know you look different,"  
  
"Shut up!," growled Serena, as she charged forward, starting off their hand to hand combat. Serena took her left fist, swinging it towards Darien's face. Darien dodged, throwing a shot of his own with his fist. Serena caught his fist, taking it and twisting and yanking him close to her, holding his arm behind him, leaning back slightly, causing him to grunt in pain.   
  
She brought her lips to his ear, "I'm going to make you suffer…you're going to wish that I kill you quickly,"  
  
Darien growled under his breath, taking his foot, putting it behind him, and putting it behind one of Serena's legs. He leaned back, pushing her foot up, making them loose balance and fall to the floor backwards.  
  
Darien quickly rolled off of Serena, and then turned to her, brining his fist down to hit her in the face, but she rolled over, barely missing the blow. She swung her leg towards him, knocking Darien's feet from underneath him. He fell, and rolled on to his stomach and began to stand.   
  
He was pushed back down towards the floor when Serena ran into him. Serena flipped him over, pounding her fists into his face. She smiled with satisfaction, hearing the loud crack of his nose breaking, but that didn't stop her from keeping her onslaught of punches.   
  
Darien grabbed Serena's fist's before they could hit him again, he quickly sat up, head budding Serena in the face, causing her forehead to split. She shot back, holding her head, rolling off of him. Darien quickly got to his feet, taking on the advantage of her being on the floor.  
  
He ran up to her, kicking her in the ribs. He grinned hearing her yelp in pain and hearing the satisfied cracks of her ribs breaking. He didn't notice the blood trailing down from his nose, entering in his mouth, as he was too involved in kicking the poor vampire girl.  
  
Darien then decided to kick where ever he could instead of aiming at one spot. So, he started kicking her face, head, back ….anything exposed, he attacked violently.  
  
Serena turned over and saw as Darien foot was coming towards her again. So she reached out and grabbed it, then sank her teeth in to his leg, ripping out a chunk of meat. Darien screamed dropping to the floor and cradling his badly bleeding leg. She grinned, but then coughed up some blood. She groaned, holding her ribs.  
  
Darien looked at the girl with wide eyes, starring at her as if she was some sort of monster, "You freaking bit me. What the hell is wrong with you?!,"  
  
Serena grinned, chuckling softly, trying to climb to her feet. Darien growled in outrage, jumping to his feet unsteadily, " I don't see anything funny about this," and then he charged at her. She moved just before he would have ran into her and she watched as he ran into a wall.  
  
She crouched down, doubling over in pain as it soar through her entire body. Darien dropped to the floor, then turned to the side and saw a small dagger beside him that he had in his pocket earlier. He grabbed it and then looked over at Serena's doubled over self.  
  
He grinned, gripping the dagger in his hand. He slowly go to his feet, then ran towards Serena. She slowly turned around, only to feel a sharp piercing pain in her abdomen. She let out a gurgling gasp, coughing and choking up blood.   
  
She stumbled back, holding the dagger that was embedded inside her. Darien grinned watching the girl. She pulled out the dagger slowly, wincing at the pain it caused. Darien stared at her in surprise, expecting her to topple over or something.  
  
Once the blade was pulled out, she looked down at the blood covered blade, examining it closely. She then looked at Darien, her anger rising considerably. She gripped the dagger and threw it at him. He tried to dodge but it caught him in the shoulder. He shouted in pain, grabbing onto his wounded shoulder. He looked back to Serena and saw her walking over to him. She raised her foot, ignoring the pain, and kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could.  
  
He flew back, hitting the wall with full force. He slid to the floor, and watched as Serena walked over to him, grabbing him by his foot. She looked at him, then grabbed the heel of his foot and the top and twisted it, breaking his ankle with a loud 'pop'. He shouted out in pain, but she ignored him, grabbing on to his other foot, going through the same procedure.  
  
She then slowly stood up, after breaking every bone in his legs and feet. She grabbed him by the throat, raising him about an inch off the floor. She gripped his neck tightly, coldly staring into his eyes, with such anger.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this, to kill you. Ever since I was a little girl, when you took my father away. You've caused me such pain through out the years and it's going to end now!," exclaimed Serena, as she clenched her hold around Darien's neck, wanting to watch as he struggled to breathe.  
  
He dug his nails into Serena's hands and wrists, hoping it would loosen her grip, but to no avail. He gagged, desperately trying to gain some oxygen inside his starving lungs. He felt darkness consuming him, but then Serena loosened her grip, letting him breathe again. He looked at her confused, but then gasped when she clenched her hand around his throat again.  
  
She played this game for about 15 min…watching as the man squirmed within her grasps. She used her other hand and took a hold of the dagger that was in Darien's shoulder. She began to twist it around, causing him to scream in pain and agony. Finally she ripped out the dagger from his shoulder, letting the tip run around his throat and chest, making same cuts here and there.  
  
She smiled, looking at the fear in his eyes, "Nice knowing you Darien," with the, she plunged the dagger into his chest, burring it in deep, twisting it around in his chest. She then let go of the dagger, watching as the man slid to the floor. She looked at him momentarily, before walking away from the dead body.  
  
She slowly walked her way back towards where everyone was at, waiting to see what the outcome of the battle was. She came towards the door, seeing Rei, then collapsed to her knees. Rei grinned, tears of joy rolling down her face.  
  
She ran to her lover, crouching down in front of her. She saw Serena's wounds and became worried. She wrapped her arms around Serena, pulling the girl close to her. She, laid her head on Rei's shoulder, while Rei pulled her into her lap.   
  
Rei placed her hand on her girlfriends bleeding abdomen, trying to control the blood flow. She looked into Serena's eyes seeing that they were back to their normal gorgeous silver color.  
  
"I told you I would come back," whispered Serena, wincing when Rei put more pressure on her wound. With her other hand, wiped some of the blood off her girlfriend's face.  
  
"I knew you would," she said, kissing her on the lips lightly.   
  
"Can we go home now?,"  
  
"Yea of course,"   
  
Rei helped her lover to her feet, having her girlfriend lean most of her weight onto her. She held her tightly, walking down the trail the vampires and the left over slayers had made. Serena glared at the slayers, hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
"If any of you mess with me or anyone that I care about…consider yourself being my personal punching bag," growled Serena, before they continued their way out of the door, followed with the rest of the vampires.   
  
Author: That is all…for now…the next chapter will be that last *gasp* Darkness has come to an end lol. So the next chapter with be a few years later…very similar to my first chapter… just with extra info…So I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and please review. 


	26. Chapter 24

Author: Well, I've re-written this chapter, because it was a total rip off last time and I felt guilty. So I wrote a whole new chapter ^^.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters in this story!  
  
3 years have gone by since the battle between the slayers and the vampires. Things seemed to be at peace, the vampires and slayers siding their differences. The slayers stopped killing vampires, seeing that the vampires cant help by being who they are.  
  
Seemingly, all the slayers have vanished since that battle. When several of the vampires had went back to check out the building, it was completely deserted, not a soul left inside. Even the dead bodies were gone, the place looked clean and brand new as if there was never an battle.  
  
Setsuna had gone off and had gotten married. The man was gorgeous; tall, dark and handsome. He was very sweet and took care of Setsuna very well. It was about time the woman found someone to make her happy. Word is, she is expecting another child soon, a little boy too.  
  
Hotaru and Rini had ran off together. Off traveling the world with each other. Last time anyone had heard from them was when they had sent a post card from Europe, saying that they were doing well and wont be back for a long time. That being sent over 3 months ago.  
  
Diana and Melvin have moved into an apartment together. A wedding being planned for them by the overwhelmed Luna, who was just as excited as her daughter and son-in-law to be. Artemis was kind of off to the side, only paying for the things needed for the wedding. Anything for his little girl.  
  
Not much has been heard from Molly and Amy. Lost contact with them since they had moved to France, Molly opening a jewelry store and Amy in med school becoming a doctor, something she dreamed of since she was a child.  
  
As for Serena, Rei, the twins, and their girls? They moved into an apartment together; in the hustle and bustle of the city.   
  
****************  
  
Serena walked down the streets of the city with Rei clinging onto her arm. She ignored the onlookers and the whispers towards her and a girl together, and continued her slow steady pace with her girl by her side. Rei's attention was upon the city, loving the lights and seeing the fast cars buzz by.  
  
She wrinkled her nose, feeling something cold and well hit her nose. She looked up to the sky, seeing little white snow flakes drop down from the sky. She smiled then turned to her lover, who was also looking up at the sky.  
  
Serena turned her head towards Rei, feeling the girl's eyes on her. She smiled, her silver eyes clashing with her lover's amethyst colored ones. She turned away from Rei, seeing a nice coffee shop a little up the street.   
  
"Hey Rei, why don't we get some coffee?," asked Serena, heading towards the direction.   
  
Rei nodded, "Yea sure, anything to warm me up from the cold,"  
  
They headed towards the direction, sighing in relief when they walked inside to feel the heat warm their slightly shivering bodies. They found themselves some seats and a table, conversing happily. Serena raised her head, when an waitress came to a table with a pen and notepad in hand.  
  
Serena's eyes widened in shock, getting an closer look at the young woman standing before her. A woman with aqua colored hair and matching eyes, hair pulled up in to a sloppy bun, "Michelle?,"  
  
The woman looked down at the silver haired vampire in surprised, "Yea…how'd you know my name?,"   
  
Serena stared at the woman in an startled awe, not being able to find her voice. Rei looked at Michelle and smiled, "Your name tag,"  
  
Michelle blushed, looking down at her name tag, "Oh yea," She regained her posture, ready to take the two female's orders. "So what will you two being having?,"  
  
"Umm….we'll have two lattés," replied Rei, nudging her girlfriend who was still in her awe-struck daze. Michelle looked at the girl oddly before turning to retrieve the orders. Rei turned to her girlfriend who's still glazed over eyes turned to her.  
  
"That was Michelle," murmured Serena.  
  
Rei giggled, "Yes that was Michelle,"  
  
Serena shook her head, then eyed her lover in confusion, "Why aren't you acting as if you're surprised?,"  
  
Rei smiled, causing Serena to frown, "Rei?,"  
  
"I knew that she would come back Serena," replied Rei,  
  
Serena's frown deepened, causing Rei to fall into a fit of giggles, "Serena, please don't make that face,"  
  
She growled low in her throat becoming frustrated, "Rei! How did you know?,"  
  
Rei controlled her laughter, sitting up her seat. She placed her elbows on the table, and looked at her girlfriend. "Because, when a vampire dies, they don't seize to exist…they…hmm…are re-born,"  
  
Serena nodded, thinking it over, "Does that only work for vampires?,"   
  
Rei shook her head, "No it doesn't,"   
  
Serena nodded and smiled when Michelle broke back their lattés. She said," thank you" and turned to Rei, continuing their conversation from earlier.  
  
"So she won't remember us then, right?,"   
  
"No she wont, no one remembers their previous life, hell, we could have died before and never know it," said Rei, sipping onto her drink.  
  
They both turned their heads when they heard a squeal of happiness. Michelle had her hands clasped together with tears in her eyes. A sandy blonde tall woman was holding a dozen roses with a small white puppy in her arms, flashing a dazzling smile.   
  
"Oh Amara! It's so cute!," exclaimed Michelle, before she grabbed Amara into a tight and loving embrace. Plenty of "aws" and "how cute" went around the room, causing Serena and Rei to smile.  
  
"I see Amara is back," whispered Serena, pure joy running through her. Her Amara-papa and Michelle-mama where back, even though they didn't remember her. Serena and Rei finished their drinks, leaving Michelle a huge tip, then left.  
  
The snow was coming down even harder, and getting larger by each passing moment. The couple walked hand in hand, heading home. Rei looked to her left, seeing a couple walk past. Her eyes narrowed softly, recognizing the woman.  
  
She was holding onto a man's hand, smiling brightly. Serena turned to Rei, and saw her staring at somebody. Serena turned to her direction and paused in her walking. There, standing to the side, was her mother and father.  
  
They were holding hands, looking at each other with an unmistakable loving expression. Serena smiled, her parent had found each other once again. Hopefully her mother wont try to kill her father…Anyway, she saw a snow ball come hurling towards her.   
  
She dodged it and looked towards the direction it had came. She saw a little boy with ebony black hair and midnight blue eyes. He gave Serena a toothy grinned.  
  
"DARIEN!!," the boy cringed and turned, to see a larger image of himself standing behind him, a scolding look on his face.  
  
"Darien? You march your way to that young woman and apologize!," reprimanded the man.  
  
"Yes dad," replied Darien and sulked his way over. He looked towards his father and saw the stern look on his face, then turned towards the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, then turned and ran to his father. Serena and Rei watched as he ran off towards his dad, Serena shook her head, with a small grin. She turned to her lover.  
  
"Come on Rei, lets go home," The two vampires walked home, with the snow coming down harder, the city around them becoming white and serene looking.  
  
Author: Well I hope that was a better ending then before…..I hope you enjoyed…and that was the finale of Darkness! Please review! 


End file.
